


A Dangerous Game

by iiCaptain



Series: A Dangerous Game Trilogy [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Organized Crime, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiCaptain/pseuds/iiCaptain
Summary: With the help of a military veteran and possible future lover (Kassandra), Kyra leads The Rebellion in defeating the notorious terrorist group The Kosmos once and for all.





	1. New Member

**Author's Note:**

> okay, on a serious note, why am i obsessed with these two lol.
> 
> anyway, new story and some of you may be like "hey you still have the other story to finish," and imma be like "yeah, i know. i just sometimes like writing new stories without even finishing one i'm already working on." not that i lost interest in the other story, i do plan on finishing the other story, don't worry.
> 
> this story will be set in modern day brooklyn, though i'm going to be keeping a lot of colloquialisms from the canon time period. cause i like them. and yeah, idk what else to say.
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKE!

The streets of Brooklyn is very much alive tonight. Many men and women roam the streets, cuddled up against each other for warmth. Children playing basketball and jaywalking to see who would avoid being hit by cars and motorcycles. Such acts should worry parents, but tonight was different.

Kyra slowly rides on her Honda Rebel 500 down the street, looking around for children who dared running in front of her. She revs her motorcycle when a child steps onto the road and they stay on the sidewalk, scared. Though they couldn’t see through her helmet and smoked visor, she smirks at the little boy and his friends and speeds away.

They knew exactly who she was when she gave off the snarling warning. In the city roams the notorious terrorist group, The Kosmos, daring to kill anyone for any reason whether someone had requested it or they just felt like killing. The Kosmos create fear within Brooklyn as they are very open about their vomit-inducing missions, which the media has no problem broadcasting on television for everyone to see.

Where does Kyra fit into this?

With the help of ex-members at her side, Kyra and many others escaped the grips of The Kosmos and started their own group to protect the people of Brooklyn, The Rebellion. She was the best of their kind, and with the help of the others, Kyra was able to weaken The Kosmos of their power from Brooklyn. Though, ending The Kosmos would result in a Civil War.

From her time in The Kosmos, Kyra knows that some of the leaders were part of the government next to the president. They never come to Brooklyn but with the help of Big Brother, they were constantly monitoring the state of The Kosmos. So if it were to ever go down they will have no hesitation in killing the president and driving the country into fear.

So Kyra came to an agreement with The Kosmos. Every Friday nights will be held an underground cage fight on 8th Avenue, fighters are chosen by the co-leaders of each group, a bet will be placed. If one wins all the money will be given to them and their respective fighter walks out alive. If one loses, money is lost and their fighter is killed by the winning side.

Kyra was very reluctant about the agreement, part of the reason why is she doesn’t have as much money as The Kosmos, but she learned from a very young age that she can’t save everyone.

Kyra makes it to her destination and parks her motorcycle in front of a Chinese fish market. She takes the keys out of the engine and steps off. She then puts her keys in her black leather bomber jacket and removes her helmet. She whips back her hair and fixes it. 

She walks into the fish market with her helmet under her arm. The Asian lady behind the counter looks up from her work, recognizes Kyra, and smiles at her. Kyra nods her head and makes her way to the back of the store. She opens a door that led underground and walks down the stairs, letting the door close behind her. The deeper she got, the louder the music and crowd got.

When she gets to the bottom of the steps, two guards with M4’s did a pat down. When she is cleared she makes her way to the side of the octagon. The arena was only lit by a bright light hanging from the ceiling, giving an eerie and cold aurora. It was a full crowd tonight. Anyone with enough money was welcome to see the brutality between the two groups. Kyra looks around and sees one of the leaders of The Kosmos, guarded by two huge men.

Kyra approached the small, dark-skinned woman. She stops and looks up at the two men, then at the man next to them to gather their bets.

“I see you got a new guard,” Kyra points at the guard to her left.

“Let’s not have small talk, Kyra,” Roxana fumed, narrowing her eyes at the taller woman.

Kyra lets out a soft chuckle, holding her open hand up in surrender. “You’re always business. Fine,” she reaches into her back pocket and takes out a thick white envelope, “$12,000.”

She hands the envelope to the man next to her, her eyes never leaving Roxana’s. Roxana gives an impressed look before looking between her men. They nod at her. She holds out her hand and the guard to her right gives her an envelope.

“$15,000.”

Both envelopes were with the man, and he walks away. Kyra smirks at Roxana, as did Roxana to Kyra. Both women were very confident tonight. This should’ve alarmed Kyra, but she trusted Thaletas enough to take care of business when it’s needed. Kyra turns before walking on her side of the octagon.

“Good luck, Roxana.” she quipped.

Kyra makes her way next to Thaletas, who was standing calmly against the octagon, watching the fighter he has chosen getting ready for the fight. Kyra sets her helmet on the edge and smiles at him.

“I sure do hope you’ve chosen a good fighter tonight. We need the money,” Kyra reminded him over the loud crowd around them.

Thaletas scoffed, smiling down at her, “You’ve got nothing to worry about, Kyra.”

Kyra catches sights of Roxana, who was staring at her from across the octagon. Kyra smiled and waved. She turns around so she could lean against the octagon and pretends to vomit, making Thaletas laugh.

“The fight’s about to start. Want something to drink?”

Kyra shakes her head, “Nah. I need to watch this fight,” she crosses her arms and ankles, “Besides, I’m driving myself tonight.”

The bell rings, indicating that the fight is starting. Kyra stands and turns around. She gasps as her fighter throws punches in a frenzy, trying her best to knock down her opponent. Kyra cheers, clapping and shouting encouraging words at the fighter.

The opponent lets out a snarl and pushes back on Kyra’s fighter, making her fall down. The crowd gasps as the fighter kicks Kyra’s on her stomach. The crowd usually are bandwagons, just there for the thrill of the fight. The crowd throws in their popcorn and beer into the octagon as Roxana’s fighter picks up Kyra’s fighter and knees her. She bends down and Roxana’s fighter gives her a hard uppercut.

Sweat splatters on Kyra’s face, making her wipe it away. Her fighter takes a few steps back before unleashing her fury on her opponent. A jab to her face was enough to knock her off balance and the fighter tackles her against the cage. Kyra’s fighter throws a mean right hand across the opponent. The crowd is enjoying the bloodshed, getting louder with every punch.

Kyra has gone silent, wanting the fight to end right now. She looks to where Roxana is, and to her surprise, Roxana did not seem worried at all. Or maybe she is, she just doesn’t like showing her faults to Kyra.

The fight ends with Kyra’s fighter getting her opponent onto her knees, exhausting her, and kneeing her face and knocking her out. The crowd goes wild, even Thaletas is screaming louder than normal. Kyra smiles to herself. $15,000 is what she just needed. Thaletas shakes her.

“I told you, you had nothing to worry about!”

Kyra looks up into the octagon and takes in a deep breath. She now has to finish the deal. She climbs onto the edge of the octagon and retrieves a knife from her boot, the only thing the guards allowed Kyra and Roxana specifically to carry into the arena. The crowd chants her name as she gets into the octagon and slowly approaches the downed person.

Though it is her duty to protect people from The Kosmos, she couldn’t back out of the agreement. It wasn’t an agreement she created. Not complying to the contract results in her and her rebellion dying, something Kyra did not want happening. If her and the rebellion die, the rest will too. Slowly, but surely. Kyra simply just knew The Kosmos was too much for her to handle.

She stops at the feet of the fighter, looking down at her with a blank expression. The fighter was bruised, everything was swollen from being hit too hard. The fighter looks Kyra in the eyes, defeat clear in her eyes.

Though she could not hear over the chanting crowd, Kyra sees the fighter plead mercy. She tightens her grip on her knife and grabs onto the fighters hair, pulling her up onto her knees. She screams and cries, reaching back to hold onto Kyra’s arm. Kyra looks directly into Roxana’s eyes, trying to stop herself from crying. She wanted to save this poor girl so bad, but a deal is a deal.

Roxana raised a brow in mockery. Kyra pursed her lips and furrows her brows. In a swift motion, Kyra slits the girl's throat with her knife. The blood gushes onto the floor and the crowd cheers louder and throws their beer into the air. Kyra lets go of the girl’s hair and she falls forward, her body limp.

Kyra turns around and puts her knife back into her boot. She had become numb to the aftershocks of killing an innocent person after these fights. If she could change the agreement she would, but she simply didn’t have the power to go against Roxana and The Kosmos.

When Kyra gets down from the octagon, Thaletas hands her two envelopes. She takes it from his huge hand and puts it in her jacket’s pocket. He pats her shoulder in reassurance.

“Everything will be okay.”

Kyra pursed her lips and gives a sad look to him. As much as she wants to believe that, she couldn’t. One life isn’t worth over another’s. She was a walking paradox and everyone either loved it or hated it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Thaletas,” Kyra says, grabbing her helmet.

Kyra leaves the fish market, ignoring everyone who wanted to congratulate her for her win. She makes it outside and looks around. Crazy how everything can seem so normal on the outside, but once you get inside you see just how awful and dysfunctional everything really is.

Kyra puts on her helmet, zips her jacket so the money doesn’t fall out, starts the engine, and drives off. She goes down a quiet neighborhood, a route she usually takes. Something catches her at the corner of her eye. She sees a door wide open, indicating forced entry.

Kyra quickly acted and turns around. She speeds to the apartment. She gets off of her motorcycle, dropping it onto the ground, and takes her helmet off. She drops that as well onto the floor and runs through the open door.

The apartment was dark and quiet, the only light comes from a lampshade and the light coming from the outside. Kyra looks around as she walks towards the living room. She pulls the knife from her boot to protect herself. When she gets into the living room, off to her right was a body lying on the floor. She pursed her lips.

_ Malakes, Kosmos… _

Kyra walks over to the body to see who it is, but she is examining the body she spots a marking on the person’s wrist. She moves the sleeve down to get a better look and gasps in shock.

This person was part of The Kosmos.

Kyra drops the arm down.

_ That means… _

“You’re one of them, aren’t you?”

Kyra feels the tip of a pistol at the back of her head. Her jaw dropped and she closes her eyes. She holds her hands up as she slowly gets up.

“Don’t. Move.” the feminine voice warned her.

Kyra swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, “I’m only trying to help.”

She turns around and was taken aback. Her eyes meet beautiful amber ones. The woman in front of her seemed to be taken back by Kyra as well, as she had a look of amazement on her face. Kyra quickly looks over the woman. She is wearing black leggings and a gray fitted long sleeve shirt. Her brown luscious hair was braided into a fishtail which rests on her left shoulder. Her face…

_ Wow. _

Kyra took in the sun-kissed tan, cute button nose, thick eyebrows, and full lips. She all of a sudden grew self-conscious about herself. Not only was this woman incredibly beautiful, but she knows this woman is able to hold her own in a fight. The body behind Kyra and her physique shows how capable she is.

The woman was still looking over Kyra, so Kyra took the moment to knock the pistol out of her hand. With her forearm, she pushes the woman against the wall nearest to them and holds the knife close to her throat. Kyra could feel the woman pant against her face and sees surprise in the woman’s eyes. Her own heart was pounding from how stunning the woman is. Kyra clenched her jaw and added pressure to her throat.

“Who are you?” she asks through gritted teeth.

The woman reversed their positions in a swift motion. Now Kyra was against the wall with a knife at her throat and the woman was holding her in place.  _ My gods, how is it possible to be terrified and turned on at the same time?  _ The woman’s eyes turn dark as she speaks.

“I should be the one asking who  _ you  _ are,” she rebuked. Kyra feels the knife sink deeper into her skin but remained calm. Or at least show she is remaining calm, “I wouldn’t lie.”

The woman had a distinct Greek accent. Kyra noticed since she speaks with one as well. Her voice was authoritative and confident, but also very feminine and soft.

“I’m Kyra,” Kyra answers. The woman furrowed her brows and loosened her hold, looking down at her.

Kyra notices the tables turning in her mind, so gives an ever so sweet smile and slightly tilts her head. The woman was getting off guard with every movement Kyra makes.  _ Good.  _

“If you’re from around here then you’d know who I am,”

The woman lets go of Kyra and takes a step back. Kyra lets out a sigh, finally taking the chance to catch her breath. She would be lying if she said she didn’t have the urge to pull the woman back against her. The woman rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

“You’re the leader to The Rebellion,” the woman mumbled. She holds the blade so the sharp tip wasn’t towards Kyra, giving it back, “I’m sorry. This man just caught me off guard when I came back from a friend’s house. I’m Kassandra.”

Kyra takes her knife back and puts it back in her boot. She nods and steps away from the wall. She looks at the dead body next to them and points to it.

“Nice job defending yourself,” Kyra compliments.

“Yeeeaaahhh. Being part of the military has its perks,”

Kyra looks and blinks at Kassandra in surprise. Military? Well, that explains just about everything about the woman from what Kyra can see.

“You’re in the military?” Kyra asks, smiling wide. She puts her hands on her hips, “What branch?”

“Ex-military,” Kassandra corrects, shrugging, “And I was in the Navy.”

Kyra frowns in confusion, “Ex? You look young,”

“I wasn’t feeling it honestly,” Kassandra walks over and kneels to pick up her pistol. She fiddles with it, “Being deployed at sea, constantly being around people who smelled like fancy cigarettes and alcohol, taking orders from some cranky old hag,”

Kyra chuckles and looks down at her feet. She taps her heels against the wood floor. She doesn’t know when she started doing this, it probably was once a coping mechanism for when she spoke to new people, and it somehow just stuck with her. Kassandra stands up and unloads the pistol, holding the magazine in her other hand.

“I decided it was best for me to leave and live my own life. Follow my own orders,” Kassandra shrugs.

“Looks like you’ve made the right decision,” Kyra assumed.

Kassandra takes a step forward, looking down at Kyra. Kyra’s muscles tensed at her gaze. Kassandra did not seem shy to show her interest in Kyra, as she took her time taking Kyra in. Her eyes lingered longer at Kyra’s lips and instinctively Kyra licked her lips. Those amber eyes stared deep into Kyra’s brown ones.

“It was. Though, I am left without a job,” her voice seemed to have dropped a little lower in pitch.

Kyra blinks and the words just spill out of her mouth without her even processing them, “Why don’t you join The Rebellion?”

Kassandra's eyes widen, “Really? You want me in your rebellion?”

Think fast, Kyra. You already offered it to her.

“Mmhm!” Kyra squeaked, nodding her head, “I’m always looking for new people to join. You’d fit right in!”

Kassandra blinks a few times before smirking at her. Kyra soon realized what she just said. Kyra shuts her eyes closed and puts her hand on her head, shaking it.

“I-I mean...Uh-”

Kassandra laughs, interrupting Kyra, “I’m only joking. Though, I wouldn’t mind spending some time alone with you,” Kassandra gives Kyra a wink. Heat rushes to Kyra’s cheeks, “I’ll join you.”

The two exchanged numbers. Kassandra had told Kyra to give her call tomorrow when everything in her apartment is all cleared up. Kyra gives Kassandra a goodbye, walking away and waving with her back turned to her. Kyra gets outside and picks up her helmet and bike. As she speeds off back home, Kyra’s mind wandered on one thing and one thing only. It makes her heart pound in her chest and it makes her grow frustrated with herself.

Kyra was driving down the road when a car honked at her. She screeches to a stop and looks at the car in front of her. A man was sticking his head out of his window.

“You’re on a red light, dumbass!” he shouts, then drives off angrily, not before flipping Kyra off.

Kyra looks up and sees that she was in fact at a red light. She sighs in defeat and hung her head down. It’s definitely been awhile since she was last with someone in a relationship. Not that she wanted to be in a relationship, at least not a serious one.

Images of Kassandra’s body against hers and the thought of her touching Kyra in places that would make her squirm and moan gets Kyra heated. Kyra lifts her visor up for cool air. She is panting for air and there was a familiar stir in between her legs.

  
_Oh, Kassandra. You will be the death of me._


	2. The Rebel Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah, studying for college is totally fun. i swear guys, sometimes i wanna cry and sometimes i feel like dying. it reminds me that i'm actually alive and that i don't want to actually die.
> 
> oh, and i did write this in like one day so bear with me here.

Kassandra plays with a TV remote, tossing it into the air and catching it, as she lies down on the couch at her friend’s apartment. When the police arrived at her place last night, she was taken in for an interview and closed off her place for investigation. Thankfully the police know very well who The Kosmos is and let Kassandra go, only after they kept her at the station way passed 3 A.M.

She couldn’t get any sleep when she arrived here, her mind went wild about the rebel leader. Her soft skin, striking eyebrows, full plump lips… Kassandra tosses the TV remote but a hand reaches for it and catches it. Kassandra looks over and sees her old friend, Barnabas, looking down at her, shaking his head. She chuckles and leans her cheek against the pillow he had given to her to sleep on.

“Good morning, Barnabas,” she says, closing her eyes.

“You really need to stop playing with my things, Kassandra. You break it, you buy it,” he warned, tossing the TV remote at her stomach.

She lets out a soft laugh and sits up. She stretches and scratches her head. She turns and sees Barnabas in the kitchen preparing coffee. She noticed that he looked a little distraught and had bags under his eyes. She smirks.

“More like I break it, you buy it and I pay you back when I get my money from the government,”

Barnabas responds with a grunt. He angrily pours sugar into his coffee and spills a little onto his counter. Kassandra gets up from the couch and walks over to him.

“Everything alright, Barnabas?” she asks, concerned.

“The shop isn’t doing well, I haven’t seen Iola in long while,” he says through gritted teeth. 

Kassandra watches as the old man drinks his piping hot coffee like it was beer. Kassandra rubs the back of her neck, not knowing what to say.  _ Uh… _

He sets his mug down and turns, leaning back against the counter. He crosses his arms, “And now I hear that you were targetted by The Kosmos.”

“I got out alive,” Kassandra reassured, smiling at him so that he would calm down.

“What’s to say they won’t send another out to you?” he argues, shrugging and frowning at her.

“Then I’ll kill that person as well,” Kassandra cajoled. She chuckles and pats Barnabas on his shoulder. He groans and starts rubbing his temples, “I’ll be fine, Barnabas. You worry too much.”

“Uh,” Barnabas starts, looking and pointing at her, “Your mother worries about you and trusted me to take care of you when I came here,”

Kassandra raises her brows and purses her lips, “You’re right. She trusted the wrong pirate to take care of her daughter,”

Kassandra laughs and Barnabas gives her a blank expression. Kassandra’s laugh turned silent for a moment, then she snorted. That was well received, as Barnabas choked out a chuckle and rolls his eyes. Kassandra doesn’t normally snort when she laughs, but she knows Barnabas always cracks when someone snorts.

Kassandra calms herself from laughing, “Really, I’m fine. All those years in the Navy aren’t for nothing, you know.”

“Ah yes, the mighty Kassandra and  _ all _ her years of naval combat,”

“And combat in general,” Kassandra reminds him.

“But don’t tell me I shouldn’t worry about you. I still care about you very much, Kassandra,”

“I know.” Kassandra simply said, smiling at him.

She walks away from Barnabas to sit back down on the couch. She lays down, putting her head on her hand, and closes her eyes. She hears his footsteps and they stop. Kassandra opens one eye and sees Barnabas standing next to her, looking at her. She takes in a deep breath and closes her eye.

“Need anything?”

“Help with the shop,” he answered, his voice soft now.

Kassandra turns over to one side, her back to him, and pulls the blanket over her, “The Adrestia can wait. I haven’t gotten any sleep last night,”

“Oh? And why not?”

Kassandra opens her eyes, her cheeks feel warm all of a sudden. She tries thinking of a response, but Barnabas starts poking her shoulder, teasing her. She groans.

“Did you end up hitting it off with Daphnae? If you know what I mean?”

“Barnabas…”

“Oh, fine. Get your sleep,” Barnabas says, walking away from her.

Kassandra’s phone starts ringing and she groans again. She lifts the pillow and covers her head to cover the high pitched ringing.

“Kyra? The rebel leader?” Barnabas asks and Kassandra shoots up from the couch. He turns his head to look at her, “Why do you have her number?”

Kassandra drives to the address Kyra gives her in her all black Jeep Wrangler. Kyra had asked Kassandra to meet her at her safehouse in the city at noon, so Kassandra was able to get a couple hours sleep and get herself cleaned up.

Hearing Kyra’s voice makes Kassandra’s heart flutter. Barnabas noticed this and was quietly encouraging Kassandra to make some moves. Out of respect, Kassandra decided not to.

Kassandra makes it to the garage to the hideout. There was a guard and he had asked what her business here was. Kassandra shows the text message Kyra sent her and the guard lets her through. The garage door opens and she slowly drives into darkness. She turns on her headlights and once her car was through the garage door closes behind her.

She looks around the garage. There were people carrying supply crates and running around in groups. Kassandra looks to her right and sees Kyra standing by the elevator, playing on her phone. Kassandra turns her car so she could park near where Kyra is.

Kyra looks up and sees her. She puts her phone in her pocket and points to where Kassandra could park her car. She parks next to two black Suburbans, two black Silverados, and at least a dozen Honda Rebels. She was definitely an oddball in this.

Kassandra gets out of her car and locks it, smiling at Kyra. She walks towards her, putting her hands in the pocket of her denim jacket.

“I’m here,”

“Glad you made it,” Kyra smiles back, “Follow me, I’ll show you around the hideout and introduce you to some important people.”

Kassandra starts following Kyra to the elevator, “Straight to business,”

“There’s a lot happening today and it just so happens I have time on my hands to show you the ropes.”

The elevator doors open and they both step in. Kassandra sees that there are five floors, two below them and two above them. Kyra pushes the button to the fifth floor and the doors close. The elevator starts moving down, shaking at first.

“So how was your morning?” Kyra asks, turning her head so she could look at Kassandra.

Kassandra looks back, “Good. I mean, it was a normal morning for me,”

“Did you call NYPD?”

“Yes. They took me in and made me retell what happened from when I was first attacked to when I ended up killing the man,”

“Mm, typical.” Kyra says, as if she’s heard that answer a million times before.

She looks away, but Kassandra continues to stare at her. Her lips slowly curled into a smile. To stop herself, she purses her lips and looks at the screen telling which floor they were on.

“Hope you had a good morning as well?” she asks, genuinely curious about the woman next to her.

“I did. Thank you,” Kyra answers, sounding a little surprised.

The elevator dings and stops moving. The doors open and immediately Kassandra flinches as a bullet makes its way into the elevator. Kyra presses the button to keep the doors open. Kassandra hides so she avoids being hit. The sounds of guns being shot and the snapping of crossbows start and Kassandra couldn’t help but peek over the opening.

“This is our training grounds. We’re still setting things up in here but it’s got everything that’s needed, so if you want to give things a go you can. Just make sure you let everyone know before someone blows your brains out,” Kyra chuckles at the end.

Kassandra sees a mixture of archers and gunmen shooting at targets, next to them is a bright glass room. That is where all the hand-to-hand combat training is. Kyra closes the doors and presses the button to the next floor up.

Kassandra sighs and steps next to Kyra, bumping her shoulder, “Could’ve warned me?”   


“Eh, newbie initiation,” Kyra jokes and Kassandra scoffs, “You passed!”

“Ha ha ha,” Kassandra jests.

The elevator stops and the doors open. Kyra walks out and Kassandra follows. There were three rows of six tables, all of which were filled with hungry men and women. The floor was bright with LED lights, but the dark walls and floor equalize the overall lighting on the floor. Kyra points over to a group of men in all black as they walk by.

“Those are your guards, well our guards, they keep the place secure and patrol the area of Kosmos, and if need be they will be on missions with these people,” Kyra points to the rest.

They wore black leather motorcycle jackets and black tight jeans. Kassandra notices some of them were wearing red bands on their arms while the rest wore blue ones. Kassandra nods her head at them.

“What’s with the bands?”

“Helps us recognize each other. The ones with red bands are captains, manages where I and my second in command can’t, and the ones with blue bands are just our doers, so to say,” Kyra explains, stopping at the end of the middle row. “It’s honestly pretty simple here. Unlike The Kosmos where they have like fifteen leaders and a second chain of command or whatever they have,”

Kassandra raises a brow, “Weren’t you once one of them?”

Kyra’s face crinkled in disgust, “I was. But not now.”

Kassandra shrugs, “What happened?”

Kyra didn’t look at her, only frowned to herself. Kassandra saw her eyes turned cold for a moment, as if she was trying to block something out of her memory. She opens her mouth to tell her she didn’t have to say but Kyra beat her to it.

“I learned the truth of my mother,” Kyra mumbles.

Kassandra closes her mouth.

_ Damn. _

Kyra takes in a deep breath before looking at Kassandra, and all of a sudden her eyes had the same twinkle in her eyes just moments before. It caught Kassandra off guard for a second, but she focuses on why she’s here in the first place.

“That’s a story for another time. Come, I’ll show you our conference room,”

Kyra lead Kassandra to the floor above grounds. It’s safe to say that each floor has a certain use of, which really does help Kassandra out a lot more. But has a feeling once she’s settled into the group it’ll feel a little cramped and needing of more space.

The conference room was simple. It had a huge round table in the center and on the wall was a screen for a projector. The lights are warmer and are easier on the eyes, but it was still fairly dark inside as all the windows were closed off. Kassandra counts the chairs at the table.

“Seven chairs?”

“Me, my second in command, the others who were wearing red bands in the dining commons,”

“I counted four with red bands. You’re missing one, or maybe they didn’t make it in today?” Kassandra guessed, turning to Kyra.

Kyra crosses her arms and cleared her throat, “Died on a mission a few weeks back. I’ve been searching all over the city for a new captain, but nothing has come up,”

Kassandra noticed the outfit Kyra was wearing. It was simple, and it fit on her body so perfectly. Unlike from last night when she was wearing her bomber, Kassandra can see those lovely curves and fit body. Though she is smaller than Kassandra in terms of muscle mass, Kyra can easily be Kassandra’s equal in everything else.

_ My gods, she’s even more beautiful than I thought. _

Kassandra was taken out of her trance when she heard Kyra say something about promoting someone to captain. She quickly looks at Kyra’s eyes when she turns to her.

“Though, promoting may cause some people to think I’m picking favorites,” Kyra smiles.

_ Her smile. _

Kassandra blinks, “Then maybe make me captain,” Kyra scoffs, ducking her head, “Think about it! I have the experience to be part of this,” she waves her arms at the roundtable, “And I know how to lead a group of soldiers in a mission. I’ve done that before. Once…”

Kyra lets out a laugh, “I just don’t pick my captains off the streets,  _ sailor _ ,”

Kassandra’s eyes perked up at the name. She likes the way it comes out of Kyra’s mouth than her commanders back in the Navy. She smirks and crosses her arms.

“Sounds like a challenge,” she responded, her voice low.

Kyra’s eyes flickered to her lips before looking straight into her eyes, “You really want to be captain?”

Kassandra takes a step forward towards Kyra and Kyra’s eyes turned dark, “I’ll be  _ your  _ captain, Kyra.”

Kyra leaned forward a little, but she caught herself and took a step back. Kassandra grins at her and she sees her cheeks turn red. Perhaps taking this job won’t be a bad idea, if it meant Kassandra swooning and getting to know Kyra more.

Kyra puts her hand on her cheek and closes her eyes. She lets out a chuckle as she shakes her head, “Fine.”

She lets her hand down and walks pass Kassandra. Kassandra smiles as she turns around to watch Kyra. She pauses for a moment and turns her head to look over her shoulder.

“I just hope you aren’t just talking, Kassandra,” Kyra says then walks into the elevator.

Kassandra follows her.

Oh, if Kyra only knew…

Kassandra stands next to the woman and shoves her hands into the pockets of her jacket. She smiles to herself and stares at the wall. This will be a  _ dangerous _ game Kassandra will find herself enjoying.

-

“Hi, I’m Kassandra.”

The man in front of her stares at Kassandra’s hand as she introduces herself. His eyes examined Kassandra, head to toe. It wasn’t the first time a man looked at her funny, so she continued smiling at him waiting for her handshake.

His brown eyes finally meet Kassandra’s amber ones and he lets out a grunt. He reaches and gives her hand a shake.

“Thaletas,” he said, his voice low.

Kassandra sees a white band around his arm. A band no one else is wearing. She lets go of his hand and rolls back her shoulders.

“I’m guessing you’re second in command to Kyra,”

It was more of a statement than a question.

Thaletas nods and holds his hands behind his back, “Yes. And you’re Kassandra. Kyra told me about you last night,”

The tone of his voice bothered Kassandra. Was he Kyra’s boyfriend or something? Husband? No, she wasn’t wearing a ring. Most likely a boyfriend.

He takes a step forward towards her and Kassandra leans back a little. She looks into eyes with fire in them. Almost as if she could see herself burning in them. She narrows her eyes at him and clenches her jaw.

“Whatever you want with her, just know… I’m watching you,” he warns.

_ A very overprotective boyfriend… _

Kassandra gives him a sarcastic, bored look. He grimaced at her reaction and takes a step back.  _ That’s more like it. _

“Alright, here’s your band, Kassandra!” Kyra says from behind.

Thaletas’s eyes glistened at the sound of her voice. Kassandra turns her head and Kyra was already at her side. She looks down and sees a red band in her hand. She grabs it and takes a moment to look at it. At the corner of her eye, she sees a purple band on Kyra’s arm and noticed she had her bomber jacket.

“Going somewhere?” Kassandra asks, putting the band in her back pocket.

“Kyra was called for a meeting with one of The Kosmos’ leaders early this morning. That’s why everyone is busy today, they are getting ready to watch over her,”

Something about Thaletas was bothering Kassandra. He certainly doesn’t like her, but even his whole demeanor told her to keep her guard up. Kassandra was giving dirty looks at him, then Kyra caught her attention and her face relaxes.

“The Kosmos aren’t known with following their contracts. They certainly won’t follow them for me, even if I do have an agreement with them that they created,” Kyra explains, playing with the keys in her hand.

“Keeping a close eye on Kyra on these meetings not only keeps the agreement intact, but keeps her and The Rebellion alive.” Thaletas adds on.

Kassandra crosses her arms, “Sounds like you guys will be needing a lot of help,”

“It’s a numbers game with them, that is why I couldn’t beat them a couple years back when I first escaped them. The more help, the better,” Kyra conceded.

Kassandra raises her brows, “Why don’t you recruit more people into the rebellion then?”

“It’s not that easy and there’s only so many people Thaletas and I can recruit while running this entire thing,” Kyra argued.

“Then leave me to do it. You both can trust me to recruit some of the best people into the rebellion, and hey, I know a few people who left the Navy as well,” Kassandra tells Kyra more than Thaletas.

Kyra looks at Thaletas.  _ Screw what he says, listen to me. I can make the rebellion better. _

She sighs, “Alright. But first, you need to help everyone protect me from The Kosmos. We’re going to meet them at the Navy Yard north of here,” Kyra walks off towards the motorcycles, “How good are you with a sniper,  _ sailor? _ ”

Kassandra scoffs, “Passed sniper school to say the least,”

“Good. Grab a sniper and follow us.”


	3. Not Our Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like how is everyone?

Kyra walks through the shipyard with Thaletas close behind her. She sees her rebels on top of the shipping containers, looking out for Kosmos. She spots Kassandra on top of the closest container, looking through the sniper Thaletas had given her. She takes a deep breath, feeling a bit better knowing she had the sailor watching over her.

Usually, Kyra would be on edge during these meetings, but something about Kassandra made her feel safe. She spots Roxana at the meeting points with the same two men standing behind her, but this time holding guns. Kyra stops a few feet in front of her.

“I love how you always come to our meetings  _ five _ minutes earlier,” Roxana jokes, holding up her hand to show her five fingers.

“Any second later than the time you give me, my brains will be blown,” she flinches when she feels a red laser hit her eye.

She purses her lips and balls her hands into fists. She looks down at her body and sees a dozen more lasers pointing at her. Kyra sighs and looks back up at Roxana.

“Will we ever have a meeting where we don’t point guns at each other?”

A dozen red lasers point at Roxana. She cackles, shaking her head in disapproval. She then snaps her fingers, and two more of her men bring in a body with a bag over its head. Kyra’s eyes widen is dismay when Roxana removes the bag.

It was the fighter from last night.

“Help,” she choked.

Kyra pulls out her pistol and points it at Roxana. Roxana pulls out her own pistol and points it on the girl’s head. Her guards point their rifles at Kyra.

“Nuh-uh, Kyra. You know what happens if you even  _ think  _ about pulling the trigger at me,” Roxana says, smiling at her the whole time.

Kyra wants to pull it so bad, but she knew what it would result in. She doesn’t let her gun down though.

“Why did you call me here, Roxana?” Kyra asks, her voice getting louder.

“I called you here to… renew our agreement,” Roxana answered, tightening her grip on the girl.

Kyra shakes her head, “No…”

“Oh yes! I’d say The Kosmos…” Roxana trails off and thinks about how she would word her next sentences, “Has had other interests in mind as of lately. You’re lucky I’m bothering keeping you in the loop of things and changing our agreement-”

“To what you see fits.” Kyra fumed.

“Ahhh… See? It’s like you never left,” Roxana throws the girl down onto the ground. She whimpers and starts crawling towards Kyra, “Don’t worry, we’ll still have our fights and bets. We’ll all still benefit. Though, if I lose then you don’t have to kill anyone,”

Kyra feels a great deal of weight lift off her shoulders and lets her gun down. She takes a few deep breaths to stop herself from crying. Good, Kyra truly never won in that agreement if she had to kill someone if she had won the bet.

“What will be added is that if you kill my men while on their missions in hitting their targets, you will owe us 15% of your profits,” Kyra frowns at those words, “And a life.”

“What kind of agreement is this, Roxana?” Kyra growled, taking a few steps toward her.

“One where you benefit, but I benefit more.”

One of her guards points their guns at the woman on the ground. Kyra saw and points her pistol at him.

“No!”

He shoots the woman and her body goes limp. Kyra bites her lip and closes her eyes. She slowly lets her gun down, fighting all the fibers in her muscles to not throw herself at Roxana and her guards.

“Don’t worry, Kyra. You will still save people’s lives and make your money,” Roxana says, sounding so dispassionate it made Kyra shake with anger, “Just don’t kill my men. And eh, why not, I won’t kill your own as well.”

Kyra looks at Roxana with hooded eyes. Her jaw hurts from clenching it so tight. Roxana had a smirk that only fueled her hatred towards The Kosmos.

“Do we have a deal?”

“It’s best if we agree to this, Kyra. We’re out-numbered,” Thaletas says from behind.

“I know!” Kyra shouts, snapping her head at him. She sighs and puts her gun back into her holster. She gives Roxana a hand, “Deal.”

Roxana happily grabs onto Kyra’s and gives it a firm shake. She lets go and takes a step back. Kyra steps back with Thaletas, who puts his own gun back in his holster. All the lasers go off of their bodies.

“Oh, and I did bring you here for one more reason,” Roxana gently slaps her hand on her forehead, “Silly me, how could I forget. We used to be so close when you were with The Kosmos and I can’t help but keep you informed with what’s happening…”

A man makes his way next to Roxana. Kyra looks at him and frowns. He was certainly more muscular than Thaletas. His long hair was pulled back into braids and had a rough face. She tilts her head a little when she notices his eyes, and the more she looks at him the more she feels like she had already met him.

He almost looks like…

“Meet Deimos, newest addition and leader to The Kosmos,” Roxana introduces him. He grunts at Kyra, “I wouldn’t cross paths with him if I were you. He has an…  _ exceptionally  _ wide range of skills that will simply put you out like this,” she snaps her fingers.

Kyra takes a good look at this man. She’s seen him somewhere before. She just couldn’t get her finger on it.

“May we meet again… Kyra.” Deimos says.

He throws a smoke grenade and the implodes, disorientating Kyra and Thaletas. They both cough and try to make their way out of the smoke. Kyra makes her way out of the smoke first and feels a pair of hands on her shoulders. She looks up and sees Praxos trying to comfort her.

Her captains have all come down to check up on the two, though she sees Kassandra looking at the smoke. Thaletas falls next to Kyra, making Kyra gasp and cough even more.

“By… the… gods!” Kyra coughs, grabbing onto Thaletas. “Help him up!”

_ What the hell did I just agree to? _

-

Everyone at the roundtable was talking over each other. Shouting at the top of their lungs to get their points across. Kyra rubs her temples, trying to reflect what just happened.

New agreement… Winning fight nights means they would save both fighters… But killing The Kosmos means losing money and a life… Plus a new leader…

Kyra flinches when she sees Xenia stand up from her chair and lift the table. She looks around and sees Odessa standing as well, frowning at Xenia. Praxos is arguing with Thaletas, and Alkibiades is trying to flirt with Kassandra, typical of him. Though, Kassandra looks really out of it, as if she saw a ghost.

“KYRA!” everyone shouts her name.

She groans and hits her head onto the table.

“15% of our profit, Kyra? You’re serious, we don’t even have much to begin with!” Xenia complains, “15% is more than enough. And then she goes on that we can’t kill her men? What sort of agreement is this?”

“It is a fair agreement when it comes to our numbers, Xenia. How many times do we have to go through this?” Odessa counters, grabbing Xenia’s attention.

“Yeah, but what happens when we do cross paths with one of her men while saving someone? She said  _ we  _ can’t kill them, but what’s to say they won’t kill  _ us? _ ” Praxos adds in.

“You weren’t listening, you dumb fool! She said she wouldn’t kill us if we don’t kill them!” Thaletas reminds Praxos, shoving his finger into his chest.

Kyra looks at Alkibiades, who just shrugs, “I think it’s a fair deal.” He turns his attention to Kassandra, who was just as stressed as Kyra, “And what do you think, darling?”

Everyone turns their attention to Kassandra. She looks upon each face with wide eyes. Poor girl, put on the spot the first day she comes in. She sighs and leans her elbows on the table. She fiddles with her thumbs.

“I don’t know what was going on before but looking at this agreement at face value is a pretty good deal,” Kassandra concedes, “You guys will be saving not one, but two lives on these Friday night fights, whatever you guys do with them,”

“Point taken,” Odessa says, taking a seat.

“Though, losing 15% of  _ all  _ our profits can cause disruption maintaining the rebellion, in the long run. Especially if you guys are running on a tight budget,”

“Thank you,” Xenia sighs, taking her seat.

“As for not killing them…”

“And them killing us,” Praxos adds in, as if it weren’t already said a million times.

“She did seem to add that in as an after-thought, meaning she may not honor that part of the agreement much,” Kassandra tells Kyra, looking at her.

Kyra crosses her arms, “I trust Roxana enough to keep her word. She hasn’t done any wrong with our previous agreement.”

“Why trust her?” Praxos asks angrily.

“No, it’s more like why are  _ they _ trusting  _ us _ ,” Kassandra says.

Everyone looks at her with a confused look. Kassandra smirks at everyone.

“There’s a bigger picture in their heads, and we’re just pawns in their game. I’ve seen it before while I was in the Navy. The president of a third world country tried allying with the States, only to use that alliance as a way to send a bioweapon to our land. Thanks to my team, we were able to stop these packages from even coming close to California shores,” Kassandra explains.

“Anthrax?” Thaletas asks.

“I don’t know. It may have been something deadlier,” she turns her attention to Kyra, “Kyra, I don’t know what The Kosmos has in mind, but I wouldn’t stand around and wait for it to happen. We need to act  _ now _ .”   


“We’re out-numbered,” Kyra sighs, knowing what she meant by “act.”

“Then we get as many people as we can on our side to join your rebellion. You said it’s a numbers game with them, but gather as many people-”

“Chances of having a fair fight rises,” Odessa finishes.

Kassandra nods, “It may not mean we’ll win, but if meant giving us more time to hit more targets, then we need to do what needs to be done.”

“I can work with that,” Xenia agrees.

Everyone else agrees, but Kyra has slight doubt in that plan.

“You’re forgetting something,” Kyra starts, standing up, “If we kill them, they kill us.”

“Loophole!” Kassandra sang, pointing a finger up, “When they are on a mission, we cannot kill their men or we get killed. She never said anything about when they  _ aren’t _ on mission,”

Kyra smirks, “I don’t think that’d be alright.”

“Then she should’ve been more specific. Her fault. The agreement has already been made, so if she kills one of us for killing her men while they do their own things,  _ she  _ breaks the agreement.”

“The Kosmos are very a wise and concise group of people, Kyra. But it seems like Kassandra may have found a way around and through them,” Alkibiades assured, his smile never left his face once.

Kyra looks at everyone, to see there is anyone objecting the idea. Everyone just seems to be eager to hear her response. Kyra then looks at Kassandra, who was giving her a tender look.

Since meeting the sailor, Kyra knew there were big changes coming. She wouldn’t have imagined having her by her side and literally changing the course the moment she stepped into her hideout. It almost feels like a blessing from the gods themselves.

Kassandra nods her head at Kyra, reassuring her. Kyra closes her eyes and shakes her head. Images of her mother come to mind, reminding her of why she left The Kosmos in the first place. She opens her eyes and sighs.

“Fuck it. What more could we possibly lose?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! please tell me if i should continue this story! do you guys even like the idea of having these characters in the modern day setting? lol what are your guy's thoughts on the modern setting?


	4. Strange People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys like long updates or shorter ones?

Kassandra sits in the dark in her car. She was looking at her empty hands, not sure what she is thinking right now. Perhaps counting her fingers, or recounting her childhood, or when she was smuggled here in Brooklyn. Many things, as if there were a million movies being played at once, but Kassandra couldn’t seem to pay close attention to any of them.

She is taken out her thoughts when she hears someone knock on her window. She sees Kyra with a confused look on her face. She puts her keys into the ignition so she could roll down her window, and all of sudden she could hear the rebels working in the garage again.

“I thought you left?” Kyra asks, voice laced with obvious concern.

“I was just thinking…” Kassandra answers, looking at the wheel.

Kyra pauses, searching Kassandra’s face for answers to questions she must be thinking about. She narrows her brows together in curiosity.

“You look like you have something to say,”

_Perhaps I do…_

Kassandra looks down at Kyra and immediately felt the intensity of her concern. She looks into her deepset brown eyes and can’t help but sink and get lost in them. Kassandra takes in a deep breath and unlocks her car.

“Get in. No one else can know about this,”

Kyra blinks in surprise and makes her way around the car. Kassandra rolls up her window and shifts in her seat so she isn’t slouching. Kyra opens the passenger door and gets in. She closes it and sighs. Kassandra closes her eyes, trying to think of how she was going to tell Kyra about her brother.

“Kyra, that man you met at the shipyard…” Kassandra starts, but she couldn’t seem to tell her. Or maybe it’s more of she can’t tell _herself_. She laughs at herself, “How do I say this?”

“You can trust me,” Kyra comforts her, grabbing onto her hand.

Kassandra intakes a sharp breath at the touch, causing Kyra to pull back. Kassandra opens her eyes to look at Kyra. Even in darkness she could see her cheeks turning red and the unsure look in her eyes.

Kassandra sighs, frustrated with herself, and turns her body towards Kyra. She looks straight into her eyes, mentally repeating to herself to just say it.

“Deimos is my brother,” Kassandra blurts out, a little too fast. Kyra blinks a few times and all the thoughts in Kassandra’s mind just come out unfiltered, “I thought he was dead, I-I mean my _mater_ saw it with her own eyes!! She even took him to the hospitals and temples to save him. They pronounced him dead! I… When did he… How the… He who… What the fuck am I actually saying?”

Kyra lets out a giggle as Kassandra grabs onto the wheel, trying to get control of something other than her mind. Cause she knows her mind is on autopilot right now.

“Calm down-”

Kassandra gasps and slaps her hand on her forehead, “ _Malaka_! How am I going to tell mater!?”

“Kassandra-”

“ _Oh yeah, remember your dead son? Oh, well, he’s alive._ That sounds so lame!”

Kyra slaps Kassandra’s cheek, stopping her from talking more. Kassandra touches her cheek, feeling tingling there. She slowly looks at Kyra, who remained calm the whole time Kassandra was talking to herself. She stares at her a moment.

“Ow!” Kassandra shouts angrily.

“Can you stop talking and listen to me, you big dope,” Kyra laughs. Kassandra sighs as she listens quietly, “Deimos is your brother, okay. That complicates everything we have planned,”

“It complicates for me, actually,” Kassandra muttered, leaning back onto the door. She frowns, “Did he send out that guy to kill me?”

Kyra shakes her head, “I don’t know. The Kosmos are very unpredictable in their killing.”

Kassandra pinches the bridge of her nose, feeling the headache starting. She groans and leans her head against the window.

“I’m hungry. You want to come with me to get food?” Kassandra asks, growing tired of thinking about what she had learned today.

“Sure,” Kyra says, turning her body and putting on her seatbelt.

Kassandra drives out of the safehouse to the nearest cafe. Kyra smirks at Kassandra. Kassandra gives a few glances before chuckling.

“What?”

“I never pegged you for a rap sort of person,”

Kassandra hears Nicki Minaj playing quietly over the speakers. She reaches for the volume knob and turns the volume all the way down.

“Uh…”

Kyra smiles and looks straight ahead, “You’re a bizarre woman, Kassandra,”

Kassandra stops at a stoplight and laughs at herself, rubbing her eyes.

“What a mess… Ahh!” her phone rang over the speakers. Kyra laughs, holding onto her stomach. Kassandra presses the answer button on the display, “Barnabas!”

There was some muffling sounds. Kyra covers her mouth so she doesn’t make any noise over the call. Kassandra starts driving as Barnabas lets out a triumphant laugh and picks up his phone.

“Kassandra! I need your help, right now. It’s urgent,” Barnabas happily says, laughing towards the end.

“I’m busy, Barnabas,” Kassandra responds, looking around to make a lane change.

“Oh no, you don’t understand. Some guy just came in and gave me a whole bunch of playboy magazines!” Kyra bursts out laughing and Kassandra quietly laughs, her eyes watering, “Woo-wee! This girl’s got a big _kólos_ …”

“Iola!” Kassandra reminds him, cackling.

“Oh, forget her for a second. I wanna check out some of these blonde bimbos,”

“I’m going now, Barnabas!”

“Wait! What time are you going to be coming back! You need to help around the stop!”

Kassandra hangs up. She pulls over to an open spot and hits her head on the wheel. Kyra laughs, patting Kassandra’s shoulder. _What even is happening right now?!_

“You must have an interesting life, _sailor_ ,” Kyra teases. She groans, continuing hitting her head on the wheel. Kyra muffles her laugh and puts her head on Kassandra’s forehead, “Stop that. You’ll screw up that beautiful face of yours,”

Kassandra was centimeters from hitting her head but stops. She looks at Kyra at the corner of her eyes. Kyra removes her hand from her head, realizing the words that came out of her mouth. Kassandra leans back and turns her head at her, smirking.

“You think I’m beautiful?” Kassandra teases, wiggling her brows.

Kyra scoffs, crossing her arms, “You’re pretty,”

“I heard beautiful.”

“I meant pretty.”

Kassandra looks down at Kyra’s chest, which sat on top of her arms perfectly. Her muscles tensed as her eyes slowly moved up to her face, lingering on her lips for a little, then to her dark eyes. Those eyes burning with desire and lust.

Kassandra flicks her tongue to lick her lips, “Pretty… _hot_?”

The tension between them grows when the two seem to be leaning in closer to each other, closing the distance for whatever they both had in mind. It’s actually happening. Having Kyra’s lips against Kassandra’s, something Kassandra thought of when she first laid eyes on her.

The heat between them causes Kassandra’s cheeks to turn red and face tingle. Their lips graze each other’s when Kassandra sees a man outside pointing a gun at Kyra. She quickly grabs the back of Kyra’s head and pulls her down.

“Duck!”

The man shoots at Kassandra’s window, though doesn’t break. Being the cautious person she is, and Barnabas persuading her, she had equipped her car with bulletproof windows.

“What the fuck!” Kyra screams.

People on the sidewalk scream and run into the streets. Kassandra lets go of Kyra’s head and looks around for an escape route. Kyra looks at her window and screams when the man shoots at the window again. The window shakes and is almost broken.

“Drive!” Kyra says, grabbing onto Kassandra’s arm.

Kassandra steps on the gas and swerves into traffic. Her heart beats faster than what she could imagine. Kyra violently looks around the car, panting and speaking to herself. Kassandra checks her rear view mirror and side mirrors. When she was sure they were safe, she sighs and tries catching her breath.

“What the hell?” Kassandra exclaims.

“Who tried shooting at me?” Kyra asks, sitting down in her seat.

Kassandra shrugs, “I-I don’t know. A man. I don’t recognize him.”

Kyra rests her head on the headrest and puts her hand on her forehead, calming herself down. She takes a few deep breaths then runs her hand down her face. Kassandra looks her window, and though it was all shot, she could see a piece of paper stuck to it. She frowns and slows the car down.

“There’s a note on the window,”

Kyra rolls the window down a little and reaches for the note. She gets a hold of it and rolls the window back up. Her eyes widen and she turns the note over. Kassandra reads one name.

_Kyra._

Kassandra clenches her jaw and looks ahead. She hears Kyra open the note. Kyra quietly gasps and Kassandra glances at her a few times. Kyra turns her head and shows her the paper. The letters were from magazines, carefully glued onto the paper.

“You’re next. P.” Kassandra reads.

Kyra folds the paper and leans back in her seat. She closes her eyes and grimaces, “This has to be The Kosmos,”

“There’s no other explanation. Unless you’ve got some unpaid dues,” Kassandra assumes.

Kyra shakes her head, “No. I know who this is from,”

She crumbles the paper, rolls the window down, and throws it out. She closes the window and curses to herself, rubbing her temples. She brings a knee up against her chest.

“Who?” Kassandra asks curiously.

Kyra pursed her lips, “Podarkes.”

Kassandra frowns, “Podarkes? You mean multi-millionaire, Podarkes?”

“No, I mean goat-faced, _malakes_ kissing, _malaka_ , Podarkes,” Kyra spewed.

Kassandra nods her head, “Right…”

They both sat in silence. Kassandra being awkward and Kyra trying to calm herself from the incident. She’s being hunted by The Kosmos? Well, if Kassandra is being hunted as well, then she guesses she found Kyra at the right time.

“That man’s been hunting me my whole life,” Kyra says through gritted teeth, furrowing her brows together.

“I’m being hunted too,” Kassandra points out.

Kyra’s face relaxes once she says that. The corner of her lips curled in a half smile and she turns her head to look at Kassandra.

“Perhaps the gods have brought us together for a reason,” Kyra says.

Kassandra smiles back, but then groans when she sees her broken window, “I need to go see Barnabas about that window,”

“Should I be worried?” Kyra cracks, biting her lip.

“Well…”

-

“Rebel leader, Kyra! It is my honor. My name is Barnabas,” Barnabas says, grabbing Kyra’s hand and shaking it furiously. She lets out an awkward laugh, “I’ve been following your story since you left The Kosmos. The media has your face plastered on every headline they make about them. Would you like something to drink? Perhaps something to eat?”

“Barnabas, don’t scare her off, now,” Kassandra smiles, slowly parking her car inside his shop.

Barnabas leaned closer with a serious look on his face, “Did you hear our phone call earlier?”

Kyra nods, smiling, “Start to finish,”

Barnabas quickly lets go and puts his hands up in the air, “I didn’t touch-”

Kassandra honks her horn, stopping Barnabas from finishing his sentence. Kyra choked out a laugh and crossed her arms. No wonder Kassandra is an interesting woman, she’s surrounded by interesting people. Kassandra jumps out of her car and twirls her keys with her finger.

“The last thing she needs to hear is you touching yourself, Barnabas,” Kassandra sighs, giving her keys to Barnabas and shoving her hands in the pocket of her jacket.

“Oh, I don’t touch myself. I only look. I’m an old man,” Barnabas countered, looking between Kassandra and Kyra.

“An old man with a dirty mind,” Kassandra mumbles.

“You’re one to talk,” Barnabas groans, walking to the side of her car.

“I’m young. I still got gas left in the tank,” Kassandra says, watching Barnabas check her tires and crossing her arms.

“You hear that, Kyra? She’s practically asking you to pounce on her,” Barnabas teases, wiggling his brows at Kyra.

Kyra blinks and feels her cheeks warm. She all of a sudden felt extremely claustrophobic. Kassandra looks at her at the corner of her eyes and changed the subject to make her feel comfortable.

“Need help?” Kassandra asks, walking to him.

“When was the last time you changed your oil?”

“Um…”

Barnabas chuckles, “Get down there and change your oil,”

Kassandra nods and takes off her jacket.

_By Zeus! Thank the gods for tank tops._

Kyra was transfixed to Kassandra’s impressive muscles. She was more toned than she had initially thought, even had veins popping out of her skin. Her shoulders were the most impressive. Kyra noticed scars on her arms, like how she noticed scars on her face, but they look to be tissue deep. But these scars only made Kassandra lovelier.

Kassandra sets her jacket on the workbench next to her car and looks at Kyra. She walks up to her, getting Kyra out of her trance.

“You can leave if you want. I’ll call someone to give you a ride,” Kassandra offers.

Kyra shakes her head, “I’ll stay.”

Kassandra raises her brow, “You sure? You don’t have anything else to do at the safehouse?”

“Thaletas and the other captains can manage without me for a day,” Kyra flirts, looking at Kassandra’s shoulder, seeing a scar there.

She sees the muscles in Kassandra’s throat move up and down, “If you say so. There’s a chair inside, feel free to bring it out and sit next to us while we work,”

And so Kyra brought the chair into the garage, talking to both Barnabas and Kassandra while they work on the Jeep. Kyra fell in love with the interactions between Kassandra and Barnabas, it reminds her of a father-daughter kind of relationship, something she deeply longed for. She got to learn more about Kassandra and her adventures in the Navy, and the numerous times Barnabas was saved by Kassandra from gang attacks and robberies. Funny how quickly strangers can turn into friends, it feels like Kyra has known these two for years.

For the first time in awhile, Kyra was not worried about The Kosmos and the people of Brooklyn. Her whole life she had to constantly look over her shoulder, plan every attack and worry about how and where to spend her money. She was consumed with vengeance--vengeance for her _mater_ , for the people and families who’ve fallen victim to The Kosmos.

After some time, the three were surrounded by silence. The only sounds come from the clattering of metal and plastic being shifted on the ground. Kassandra just so happens to be working close to where Kyra was sitting, but was under her car. So Kyra took the opportunity to stare and watch her.

She watches as the muscles in her arms twitch at every movement Kassandra makes, looking down at her slim body (perhaps she has a six-pack under that tank top), and to her toned legs. Artemis would be jealous, as her body was the work of Hephaestus and Aphrodite themselves.

Kyra feels herself smiling down at the sailor and she mentally laughs at herself. She scratches the back of her ear and leans back in the chair, crossing her legs. She closes her eyes, meditating. Soon she would fall asleep, perhaps a little easier than she would before in a warm bed.


	5. A Kiss Goodnight

Kyra was shaken awake. She opens her eyes, looks around, and sees Kassandra in front of her with soft eyes. She frowns and rubs her eyes.

“What time is it?” she asks groggily.

“Almost six. We’re done, I can drive you back to the safehouse or your home if you’d like,” Kassandra answers softly, kneeling so she could look up at Kyra. Kyra yawns and she gives a crooked smile, “You were out,”

“Was I snoring?”

“A little,” Kassandra smiles. She looks down at Kyra’s stomach, “Are you hungry?”

Kyra sits up and her eyes widen, “Yes.”

Kassandra chuckles then stands up, “Where to?”

Kassandra happily drives Kyra to Sottocasa Pizzeria, which wasn’t far from The Adrestia. She manages to find a parking spot just outside of Sottocasa and now they both sit at a table nearest to the wall. They both talk as they wait to take their order.

Kyra giggles, “I’m starting to think no one is safe from that spear of yours. And what of the woman?”

Kassandra raises her brows, “Oh, I spared her. She’s probably halfway to Lakonia by now.”

“And what happened to that spear?” Kyra asks, leaning in closer.

Kassandra shrugs, “I had to get rid of it. There was no chance of me surviving with a spear against an entire platoon.”

Kyra shakes her head, impressed by the sailor’s survival skills. These soldiers really are trained to survive in the direst situations. Kyra looks over at Kassandra’s arms, thank gods she took off her jacket, and nodded towards her scars.

“Is that where you got your scars?” Kyra asks, grinning.

Kassandra looks down at her arm, as if she had forgotten she had scars, and nods, “These in particular, yes. The pirates were so afraid of who I was, during interrogation they would make these cuts in my arm if I don’t give them the answers they were looking for,”

“That sounds awful,”

“I have more.” Kassandra teased, winking at Kyra.

Kyra smiles and rolls her eyes. A waitress comes up and takes their order. Kyra orders a Margherita and Kassandra orders for the Salsiccia, they both asked for water. Kassandra pulls out her phone and sets it on the table.

“What about you? I’m sure all those years in The Kosmos you’ve faced death once or twice,” Kassandra asks.

Kyra nods, “I do. Though they’re more from bullets than blades,”

“Scars are scars. The more the merrier!” Kassandra beamed, her eyes crinkling at the corner.

Kyra smiles back. She likes how passionate Kassandra is when she’s talking about her time in the Navy. She must have really enjoyed it before she grew tired of it. The waitress comes back with their water and Kyra takes a sip of it before speaking.

“So what brought you here to New York?”

Kassandra seemed troubled by the question for a moment. She chuckles to herself and leans back in her chair, fiddling with her fingers.

“To be honest? I was uh…” she clears her throat, staring at her hands, “Smuggled here by my  _ pater. _ ”

Kyra blinks, “Smuggled?”

Kassandra frowns, “Me and my family were being hunted back then, he thought it would be best if I was sent here. Away from the chaos,”

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to-”

But she kept on talking, “I got here on a ship and was taken by a man named Markos. He took care of me from then on. When I was old enough I went back to Sparta and found both mater and pater alive, thank the gods.”

“But your brother…”

She pursed her lips, “They thought he was dead.”

Kyra gives her a sympathetic look and rests a caring hand on hers. Kassandra looks up at her with sad eyes. For the first time, Kyra has finally found someone who can truly understand her struggles. They both were hunted, or are being hunted, and are survivors because of that. Both grew up and raised by strange people.

Kassandra squints a little, “It all almost doesn’t make sense…”

“You think…?”

Kassandra shakes her head, knowing the question Kyra was about to ask, “No. The people hunting my family was just a jealous ex-wife and her hitmen,” she chuckles to herself, then looks at Kyra with a smile, “What a crazy old woman… But they’re long gone.  _ Pater _ got rid of them not long before I visited them. The only thing that matters is that they’re safe now.”

Their orders come and they both enjoyed their meals. Kassandra would occasionally poke Kyra’s arm, making her spill her drink. She would give Kassandra a playful glare, then proceeded the fun by taking small bites out of her pizza.

“Hey! That’s  _ my  _ pizza!” Kassandra laughs, reaching over to get the slice of pizza out of Kyra’s hand.

“Ah! Sharing is caring,” Kyra beamed, taking a bite from the pizza and then placing it back on Kassandra’s plate.

Kassandra stares at the pizza with her mouth wide open, shocked that she actually took a bite of her pizza. Kyra takes a sip of her water, feeling smug about herself. Kassandra’s eyes moved on her, glistening with laughter. Kyra shrugs then finishes her pizza.

Kassandra shrugs as well and grabs the pizza, “Eh, I’ll still eat it,” she takes a bite where Kyra took hers.

Kyra rolls her eyes, shaking her head and trying to contain her food in her mouth, “Gross.”

After they both finished their pizzas, they argued over who would pay for the dinner. They played rock, paper, scissors, and Kyra won. Kassandra sighs and pays for both of their meals. They leave Sottocasa and Kassandra drives Kyra back home.

The whole way there Kassandra was able to hold a conversation with Kyra, asking her about the rebellion and personal questions, but nothing too deep. Kyra appreciated the light-heartedness that radiated off of Kassandra, in contrast to her own dark and serious life it was a breath of fresh air. Other people would either be uninterested or emotionally detached, but Kassandra always listened and connected with her. Probably because they’re so much alike, been through similar struggles, it’s easy for them to connect and understand each other.

Kassandra parks in front of Kyra’s apartment garage and insisted on walking her to her door. They walk side by side, the only time silence surrounded them. When they got to Kyra’s door, Kyra turns and gives Kassandra a smile. She gives one in return and shoves her hands in her pockets.

“Well, thank you for the dinner and the ride home, Kassandra,” Kyra thanks, and the porch lights automatically turns on.

The light gives Kyra a better view of the woman in front of her. Her eyes showed so much emotion, her face showed calmness and peace, it made Kyra think about bringing her inside, but knows Kassandra had places to be. She had mentioned she needed to meet up with some of her friends later on while on their ride.

“You’re welcome, Kyra,” Kassandra says, taking a step forward.

Like a magnet, Kyra leans into Kassandra. Kassandra looks down at her lips and stares at them. Resistance radiated off of her, making Kyra’s core burn and turn with desire. Kyra licks her lips and gives a seductive grin. Though she would love bringing those full heart-shaped lips to hers, Kyra enjoys teasing the sailor.

Kassandra pursed her lips and looks up at her eyes with uncertainty. Kyra raises her brows, waiting for her to say something. Or _do_ something.

“You know, I did all these things for you today. Help protect you at the shipyard, came up with a perfect plan to take down The Kosmos, bought you dinner, and gave you a ride home,” Kassandra lists, smiling at Kyra. Kyra only nods, patiently waiting for her to finish her thought. “I think it’d be fair if you did… or  _ give  _ me something in return,”

Kyra blinks and crosses her arms, “Oh? And what did you have in mind,  _ sailor _ ?”

Kassandra smirks, “Kiss me.”

Kyra laughs, but Kassandra only smiles at her, content with her deal.

“I think we would have to know each other a little more before we get to the kissing,” Kyra says, staring straight in those amber eyes.

Kassandra smiles, showing her bright whites, “So you _would_ kiss me.”

She takes a step forward, challenging Kyra. Kyra’s cheeks turned red. Oh.  _ Oh. _ She totally just gave away she was interested in Kassandra. Not that she totally hid it from her, just gave hints. And Kassandra was full on hitting on Kyra, confident and untamed. This only made Kyra want to exert her own power against her, to show that yes, she is interested but would have to try  _ harder. _

“Give me your hand,” Kyra orders, offering her hand to Kassandra.

Kassandra frowns a little, confused, but gives her hand anyway. Kyra grabs it, cups it with her other hand, and places a kiss on her knuckles. Kassandra narrows her eyes as Kyra lets go of her hand. Kyra gives her a playful smile and shrugs.

“You never said where,”

Kassandra chuckles to herself and puts her hand back in her pocket. Kyra turns to unlock her door. She pushes the door open and steps inside. Before she closes the door, she turns to Kassandra, who watched her get inside.

“Goodnight, Kassandra,” Kyra says.

Kassandra takes a moment to look at her, then nods her head, “Goodnight, Kyra,” she turns and starts walking to her car, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kyra smiles to herself and watches as Kassandra gets in her car. She waits until she pulls off, and even though she couldn’t see through the windows, she waves. Kassandra honks and speeds off. Kyra closes the door and locks it.

She walks to her room and changes into a plain white t-shirt and shorts. She climbs into bed and sighs. She looks at the ceiling, thinking about the day, thinking about The Kosmos, thinking about Podarkes. Before she falls asleep, the last thing she thinks about, the thing that may be the only good thing in her life at the moment.

Kassandra.


	6. Markos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't review this before posting. i'm totally sorry.

Kassandra groans on Barnabas’s couch, her head pounding from a hangover. Her arm hangs over the edge tirelessly and her mouth stays open drooling. Her stomach growls, making her feel nauseated again. She pulls the trash can Barnabas has given her and throws up into it.

When finished she groans again and puts her face into the pillow. Meeting up with Markos last night again was a bad idea. Let alone trying out his very own “fine” wine. She should’ve gone straight home, she was having a great day.

“Ugh, Kassandra…” Barnabas whines, walking into the living room where she lies. She grunts and tries going to sleep. She hears him sigh, “At least you came straight here rather than the last time,”

“Barnabas… Stop… shouting…” Kassandra mumbles into the pillow, pulling her arm up from the edge.

“I’m not.”

Her body aches as she tries moving to her side. All the vomiting took all the energy out of Kassandra, it hurt even moving her eyes. Barnabas opens the window to let the awful smell out, he even keeps his head out for a moment for fresh air.

Kassandra grabs onto the extra pillow and hugs it, pretending it was a certain someone. She sighs and feels her body sink into the couch.

“Markos? What are you doing out there?” Barnabas calls out loudly.

Kassandra didn’t seem to care Markos was outside, just kept on thinking about Kyra and her lips, imagining their softness. When Kyra kissed her knuckles last night, Kassandra just knew they’re as soft as they look. Though, she was a little disappointed she didn’t get to feel them on her own lips.

_I wonder how she tastes…_

Kassandra hears the front door open and Barnabas and Markos talking. Her mind tells her to go see what’s going on, but her body tells her to rest. She decides to listen to her body, though will listen as much as she can.

“I just wanted to see how Kassandra is doing, Barnabas! She looked quite sick last night,” Markos says happily.

Barnabas scoffs, “You have any idea why?”

A pause.

“No.”

“It’s your wine, Markos. It’s not good,” Barnabas blatantly says, Kassandra hearing the silent groan in his voice.

“What? It was made from the best batch of grapes! All ripe and ready for wine-making!” Markos counters.

Barnabas sighs, “You don’t know how to make wine.”

It was Markos’s turn to scoff, “Of course I do! You grow grapes on the vine, then you make some wine!”

Kassandra silently chuckles to herself and tightens her hold on the pillow.

“It’s that easy, is it?” Barnabas sighs.

“Anyway,” Markos changes the subject, stepping inside, “I just came here to check up on Kassandra.”

“She’ll be fine once she gets rest,” Barnabas stops for a moment, “Wait, how come _you_ aren’t hungover?” 

Markos gives a nervous laugh, “I uh… Was just trying out the new wine.”

“So you had Kassandra test it out and not yourself?” Barnabas asks.

“What? I couldn’t possibly have tasted it myself! I needed a second opinion,”

“Maybe her vomit is your second opinion,”

“That’s not nice,” Markos conceded.

Barnabas sighs and walks into the living room. Kassandra doesn’t move, to give off the appearance that she is asleep. Which she half is.

“You can’t keep doing this to her, Markos,” Barnabas sighs.

“What am I doing?” Markos asks, oblivious to the damage he is causing.

“You’re almost using the poor girl. She doesn’t need this life anymore.”

“Oh, please. I raised the girl on my own and look at her now! She turned out just fine!”

“After leaving you to go into the Navy,”

“She was still fine before then. Went to school, got a job, hung out with her friends,”

Barnabas sighs and Kassandra can hear the creaking of the old chair next to her. She pushes herself onto her back, groaning a little, then settles down, her cheek on the pillow.

“Sometimes I feel like she was too stupid to trust you,” Barnabas admits lowly, “But there could’ve been worse people than you.”

“That’s the nicest thing you could possibly say to me, Barnabas,” Markos laughs.

Kassandra was only seven when she had met Markos. She remembers the day clearly. She was sitting in a box, cold and hungry, scared of where she might be. Then she heard voices outside the box and someone picking at the box she was in. The light blinded her for a second, but then his face became clear.

He had the friendliest smile and the second he laid eyes on her, he brought her in into his life and took care of her. The closest thing to a father in her life at the time. Though, she often would protect him more than he protected her. Still, Markos was great when he actually tried.

Markos sighs, “You think she forgives me about everything?”

“I think you already know the answer to that, Markos,” Barnabas answers, his voice flat.

“No, I mean…”

Kassandra grimaces at the pain in his voice. She turns back around facing away from them. _I think I should get some sleep now._

“I don’t think she’d keep seeing you again and again if she hasn’t,” Barnabas assured.

A part of Kassandra feels she had left Markos for the Navy in spite of him. He was becoming too much for her to handle and for a brief period of time she hated him. She hated the fact that she was beginning to take care of him, putting himself before her, even putting her life in danger. At times she felt like she was his own mother, looking after him and all.

Obviously, she doesn’t feel the same way now. She’s heard stories about how parents would cry for their kids to come home when she was overseas, and kids talking down on their parents, not appreciating their efforts. Kassandra felt that for Markos. Seeing other people be that way, she saw the chaos and dysfunction in their lives. Her life was already a mess as it was, pushing out the person who took her as his own would only break her more.

It was only a few years ago Kassandra sent her first letter to Markos, telling him how she was doing and that she had found her _mater_ and _pater._ From then on, she had sent him his number and he’d call her numerous nights. As much Kassandra hated it that he called at inappropriate times, she appreciated that she was constantly on his mind.

Kassandra seems to be falling asleep, as Barnabas’s and Markos’s voices begin to fade away into oblivion. Her muscles start to feel like jelly and her mind weightless. She finally falls into the comfort of sleep’s arms, a small smile played across her face.

-

_Kassandra stares at the plane ticket in her hand in her blue camouflaged working uniform. She frowns then looks down at her chest. US Navy. She looks up and sees a full airport. Her heart starts to race as she looks around. What was she doing in her uniform? She had left the Navy a year ago._

_“Lamb,”_

_Kassandra turns around and sees her mother smiling at her. Her tongue must’ve betrayed her, as she couldn’t seem to form words. Her mater moves forward to give her a hug. Kassandra wanted to ask what was going on, but her voice was gone._

_“From the moment I first held you I knew you were sent by the gods to protect this world,” her mater says softly, her voice comforting._

_Kassandra couldn’t help but wrap her arms around her. She misses the warm embrace only her mater was able to give. The familiar feeling settles in her heart, making her choke on tears._

_“And you did.”_

_All of a sudden her arms closes on each other. Kassandra gasps, looking into her empty hands. She was no longer in her uniform and in the airport. Instead, she was in an unfamiliar place and in regular civilian clothing. She looks around. A living room. A small one. It was about the same size as Barnabas’s, but the furniture and decorations weren’t his._

_Curiously, Kassandra walks around slowly. The furniture was a different contrast. Barnabas’s furniture was bright and vintage, a little worn from use. His decorations were little to none, the only decorations would be pictures of him and Iola together, and the places they had traveled to._

_This living room was a little darker. The walls were white, except for the one where the furnace is. That wall was brick, typical of Brooklyn apartments. The furniture was grey and seem to be brand new, as if no one has used it much. Carpet instead of wood and windows closed off with grey shades. It was a different atmosphere compared to Barnabas._

_Old vs new. Open vs closed off. Comforting vs unknown._

_Kassandra walks down the hall and sees one door open, lights on inside. She slows her steps as she gets closer. She looks in and sees an unmade bed. She steps inside, frowning to herself. She looks to her side and Kyra walks out of the bathroom._

_In her Navy uniform top._

_The sight left her breathless, though, she couldn’t see look down at her body to see those bare legs. Those long, sexy, bare legs. Her eyes wouldn’t leave Kyra’s._

_“What’s wrong, sailor?” Kyra asks, playfully smiling at her._

_She slowly walks to her, like a predator stalking its prey. Kassandra couldn’t move, not when she is in this trace. Kyra added more sway in her hips and her eyes turned dark with lust and desire. Kassandra reaches out for her hips and tries controlling herself._

_As much as she wants to kiss this woman and devour her whole, she still has no idea what is going on. She was just with her mater a few seconds ago. This must be a dream._

_Kyra lifts her hand up to Kassandra’s cheek and runs her fingertips against it. Kassandra grips onto Kyra’s hips and lets out a shaky sigh. She closes her eyes and rests her head on Kyra’s. Her body was shaking with resistance and her heart continued to race in her chest._

_Kyra pushes her body against Kassandra’s, making her let out a low groan. Her smell, her touch, the emotions, it felt all too real for Kassandra. The scenario too perfect._

_“Kassandra…” Kyra sighs, running her hand through Kassandra’s hair._

_Kassandra lifts her head a little and feels her lips touch Kyra’s. That was the final straw, Kassandra couldn’t wait anymore. She cups her face in her hands and pulls her in._

“KASSANDRA!”

Kassandra is woken up being hit by a pillow. She gasps, sitting up on the couch and looking around. It took her a few moments to register that she was at Barnabas’s place, and not Kyra’s. She groans and puts her face in her hands, breathing hard and fast.

“What… the hell, Barnabas?” Kassandra complains loudly, her throat a bit raspy.

She looks up and Barnabas stands behind the couch, her phone in his hand. The screen was lit up. She squints and looks at Barnabas in the eyes, finally catching her breath.

“If I weren’t such a good friend, I wouldn’t have answered the phone to your new boss.” Barnabas teases, locking her phone and tossing it on her lap.

“Kyra called?” Kassandra asks, grabbing her phone and getting up from the couch.

“Ah, yes,” Barnabas responds, walking away. “She sounded like she really needed you.”

Kassandra swallows the lump in her throat and cursed to herself. She grabs her keys from the coffee table and puts on her shoes. She walks to the front door, only to stop by Barnabas clearing his throat at the stairs.

“You are going to shower, right?” he jokes, smiling from ear to ear.

Kassandra rolls her eyes, opening the door, “Thanks, Barnabas.”

She walks out and shuts the door behind her. If she wasn’t too eager to see Kyra, she would’ve noticed herself running to her car and speeding to her apartment to get clean. The things she does for this woman.

  
_I’m coming for you, Kyra._


	7. First Things First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early christmas present for y'all lol

Kassandra parks in the same place she parked yesterday in Kyra’s safehouse. She notices a group of five people gathered by the motorcycles. One of them was Kyra. She takes the keys out of her car and steps out. Kyra was first to notice and she smiles widely.

“Kassandra! There you are!” she calls out and everyone else turns their attention to Kassandra.

Thaletas, who was next to Kyra, grunts, “About time you came.”

Kassandra furrows her brows, “I was getting over a hangover,”

Thaletas lets out a laugh, “Ha! Drinking the night before work? Tell me, do all  _ seamen _ drink as much as people like to say?”

Kassandra shoots him a dirty look. The way he called her a seaman pushes her to the edge.  _ Okay, buddy. You’re starting to push it. _

Kyra puts a hand on his shoulder. His face relaxes at her touch and he looks at her, giving a small smile. Kyra looks at Kassandra and Kassandra raises her brows at her.

“That doesn’t matter. I’m just glad you made it before we left,” Kyra reassures her.

Kassandra crosses her arms, “What exactly are we doing?”

“Scoping out some of Roxana’s men. We do this every day, it helps us keep track of what they’re doing, gives us an idea what their patterns are,” the girl next to her explains. Kassandra turns her head and the girl gives a warm smile, “I’m Layla, by the way.”

“The Kosmos like to target those in poorer areas, but since Roxana has told me about new interests, it’s best we keep low and watch their movement,” Kyra adds in.

Kassandra shrugs, “Sounds like a plan.”

Everyone begins to hop on their motorcycles, but Kyra stays in front of her, “Good. You can either get on a motorcycle or ride with me. Everyone has their own posts but you’re coming with me today,”

Thaletas revs his bike as soon as it turns on, the rest follows after putting on their helmets. Kassandra smirks.

“I’m coming with you to your post?” Kyra nods, “You’re starting to enjoy having me around, huh?”

Kyra rolls her eyes, grinning and shaking her head, “Sure. Now, are you going to get on?”

Kyra holds the keys to her motorcycle. Kassandra smiles, grabbing the keys from her hand. Kyra blinks in surprise and lets her take her keys.

“I want  _ you _ to ride with  _ me _ , actually,” Kassandra asserts.

She doesn’t miss the movement in Kyra’s throat. She smiles to herself and gets on Kyra’s bike, which she recognizes from many news articles and headlines. It was the only one all scratched up and beaten over.  Kassandra throws her leg over and sits on it, putting the key into the ignition. From behind, Kyra hands her a helmet and she grabs it. She notices a Sena on the side, a Bluetooth communicating system for motorcyclists. She puts on the helmet, surprisingly it fits her fine, and turns on the headset.

It connects to the rest.

“Alright everyone. You all ready?” Layla asks through the speakers, revving her motorcycle.

“Let’s roll,” Thaletas says, going forward and making his way out of the garage.

Kassandra revs the engine a few times before feeling two arms wrap around her body. She looks behind and sees Kyra sitting behind her.

“You do know how to use a motorcycle, right?” Kyra asks, a hint of concern in her voice.

Kassandra scoffs and looks forward, “Do I know how to use a motorcycle she asks...”

Kassandra speeds her way out of the garage, making Kyra gasp and tighten her hold on her. She catches up with the rest, her communication system crackling in her ears.

“We all know where we’re going, right?” Layla asks, stopping at a red light. “Thaletas, you are going to Bushwick, I’m going Prospect Park, Diane you’re going Southside, Austin to Flatlands, and Kyra to Bensonhurst.”

“These are all shady places…” Kassandra says, looking at the people around her.

“Which are the perfect places for The Kosmos to lurk in,” Kyra says.

The light turns green and Layla rides off.

“Alright, see you guys later!”

Everyone at some point goes off to their own way and they were too out of range to talk to each other. Well, with the exception of Kassandra and Kyra. Kyra rests her chin on Kassandra’s shoulder.

“You’re very good at driving a motorcycle,  _ sailor. _ ” Kyra compliments.

Kassandra scoffs, “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

They were just a few blocks from their post when Kassandra notices that the bike needed gas. She tells Kyra that she’ll refill the tank and they go to the next gas station. When they get there, they both get off the bike.

“I’ll go inside to pay,” Kyra says, pointing at the grocery store.

Kassandra nods and starts to fill the bike with gas. She was still able to hear Kyra as she goes inside the store. Kassandra puts the pump into the gas tank and fills it.

“Pump four. And keep the change,” Kyra says through the speakers, “Oooh! They have watermelon pods for JUUL.”

Kassandra lets out a laugh, throwing her head back, “You smoke?”

Kyra scoffs, “Uh, yeah.”

“I’d never thought of you being one,” Kassandra chortled, removing the pump from the gas tank.

“Well, now you know I like killing my lungs,” Kyra jokes.

Kassandra gets on the bike, twisting the gas cap into place. She looks up and sees Kyra walking towards her, helmet still on her head. Is she walking with more sway in her hips or is that just how she normally walks?

“We can share the experience together when we get to our post,” Kyra suggests, sitting behind her and leaning into her back.

Kassandra smirks and turns her head, reaching into her pocket, “I actually have one of my own,”

“Ha! I knew I liked you for a reason.”

Kassandra lifts up her visor, “I know you like me for other reasons,” she beams, wiggling her brows.

Kyra reaches and pushes the visor back down. Kassandra laughs and gets the bike ready. She changes gear and Kyra wraps her arms around her.

“By the gods, you’re so smug,”

“You like it though,”

By having no answer was an answer to Kassandra’s ears and mind. She revs the bike, startling the people around her and rides of. She smiles to herself, feeling like she is on top of the world.

-

Kyra had lead Kassandra to the top of one of the highest building in Bensonhurst. They sit next to each other, looking over the city. Kyra looks through the scope of her silenced sniper, scanning the neighborhoods for suspicious people and activity.

She spots a man in a grey zip-up jacket with their hoods on. They worse aviation sunglasses and black jeans, typical of that to The Kosmos. She watches the man and scans for his wrists. If the man is part of The Kosmos, they would’ve branded him.

Kyra was interrupted when Kassandra loudly starts eating chips. Kyra turns her head at her, her lips slowly turning into a smile. Kassandra raises her brows at her, mid-bite to a tortilla chip.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Would you like one?” Kassandra asks, offering the bag of chips to Kyra.

Kyra shakes her head, “No.” Kassandra pops the chip into her mouth and Kyra scoffs, “Since when did you get those?”

Kassandra blinks, “Oh, you didn’t hear? I got up like ten minutes ago and bought them at the store across the street,”

Kyra sighs and puts her hand on her forehead, “I was too busy working, was I?”

Kassandra pops another chip into her mouth and nods, chewing. Kyra chuckles and moves closer to her, their arms brushing against each other.

“Down there by the basketball court is a man in a grey hoodie. He could be one of them,” Kyra starts, moving the sniper closer to Kassandra.

She puts the bag of chips between them and leans in to look through the scope. Kyra decides to steal a chip for herself. Kassandra moves to her right, looking for the man, and stops.

“Ah… Oh?”

“What?” Kyra asks, looking down at the street.

“Another man joined him. They showed each other’s wrists,” Kassandra explains.

“They most likely showed each other their branding,”

“Branding?” Kassandra asks, moving away from the sniper to look at Kyra with a confused look.

Kyra moves up her sleeve and shows the branding on her wrist. Kassandra gasps, grabbing onto her hand. The branding was as complex as The Kosmos. It looked like a circular maze, and whenever Kyra had free time she tried figuring it out. She would always get inside to the center, but never found her way out.

“They burned it until it bled,” Kyra recited, frowning down on it.

“So we would have to look for people with this mark on their wrists?” Kassandra asks, running her thumb against it.

Kyra shakes her head, “I can’t remember but when I looked at the man who was hunting you down, the marking on his wrist was different. I assume The Kosmos changed their branding when I started the rebellion.”

They both look at Kyra’s wrist for awhile. Kyra recalls the night she had gotten the scar. She only just a little girl at the time, ran away from her foster home and was alone on the streets. As she was walking through a sketchy neighborhood, two men in black suits came up to her and dragged her into their car. They took her to a dark place inside a building and tied her up to a chair. From there on a woman came with a branding iron, glowing white at the tip, and pressed it onto her skin.

That was the start of her training towards becoming one of the most ruthless killers in their group. They trained her day in and day out, sometimes she wouldn’t see sunlight for a whole week. Fed her lies about who killed her  _ mater _ , made her into a tool, a killing machine.

Kyra shuts her eyes tight and pulls her wrist from Kassandra’s grasp. She could hear the cries of children in her head as she covers up her wrist. She takes in a deep breath, pursing her lips.

“It’ll be hard to catch them though. They always wear long sleeves,” Kyra adds, looking back down to where the men are.

“So what do you make of it?” Kassandra asks, eating her chips.

Kyra thinks about it for a minute. She grabs the sniper and looks through the scope. She watches as the two men target a young boy. They come off as nice, speaking to the child and smiling at him. They lend him a hand but the boy refuses to give him his own. The man all of a sudden grabs the boy, the other man grabs the boy by his legs.

Kyra was about to shoot the ground next to them when the boy wriggled his way out of their grasps. He falls to the ground. When one of the men goes to pick him up, he turns around and throws a punch to his groin. The other man walks towards the little boy. Kyra’s finger slipped and she shoots the Kosmo in his leg, disabling him.

“Shit,” she cursed to herself.

She looks at the boy, who frantically looked around him to see where the bullet came from. He gets up and runs away. Kyra looks pulls away from the sniper, eyes wide.

“Uh…”

“Did you kill him?” Kassandra asks, looking down.

“No, but I hurt-”

She gasps and grabs Kassandra by her shoulder. She shakes her, a plan formulating in her mind. Kassandra laughs when she doesn’t stop.

“English, woman.”   


“Hurting them, Kassandra!”

Kassandra blinks, confused, “What are you saying?”

Kyra slaps her forehead and shifts herself to face Kassandra, “Of course! We can disable them, ending their mission…”

“Meaning we go in for the kill,” Kassandra concedes, waving a finger at Kyra.

Kyra nods, smiling, “We would need decoys, spies,”

“Yeah,”

“To make the job easier. We would need to recruit enough decoys, have The Kosmos take the bait, disable them, and then we take them down! Their mission fails as soon as they go down so it fits perfectly with your plan.”

Kassandra shows her bright whites, “I like the way you think.”

Kyra looks through the scope and sees the two men looking around. She pulls away and grabs the sniper, standing up. She walks to where she hid the case.

“We need to leave. Go to our next post,” Kyra orders, setting the sniper down and snapping the case closed. “Make sure you take note of this area, The Kosmos are definitely targeting this neighborhood for recruits.”

“Got it.”

Kyra and Kassandra make their way down to their bike. Kyra jumps down from the ladder to the ground, turns, and stops in her track. Kassandra grunts from behind. Kyra walks backward and her back hits Kassandra’s. She turns her head and sees a man in front of Kassandra. She looks forward, her breath becoming heavy.

“Kyra,” Podarkes stands before her, black suit and tie, with an intimidating look in his eyes. He slowly walks towards Kyra. He hums as he looks down at her; he puts his hands together and looks into her eyes, a look of disgust on his face, “Tie them.”

Kassandra grunts as she punches the man in front of her, knocking Kyra forward. She was caught by Podarkes and she pushes her knee into his groin. He lets out a cry of pain, letting her go.

“Let’s go!” Kassandra shouts.

To get the idea into Podarkes’ head, Kyra throws a mean right hook to his face, knocking him down to the ground. She takes a few steps backwards.

“I’ll get my revenge, Podarkes. Don’t you forget that.” Kyra warns.

She turns around and runs to Kassandra, who had the bike ready. Kassandra tosses her helmet and Kyra puts it on as she gets behind her. She turns on the Sena and wraps her arms around Kassandra.

“Go!” she shouts.

Kassandra doesn’t waste a second and drives the bike out of the alleyway. A bullet hits the exhaust, making Kyra curse and pull up her foot. Kassandra makes a sharp right turn and goes way over the speed limit.

“Hey! I’m not trying to get my bike taken away!” Kyra complains, squeezing Kassandra.

Kassandra slows down, revving the engine so the cars around them know of their presence. Kyra loudly sighs, hitting her helmet on Kassandra’s. She hears Kassandra laugh through the speakers.

“You worry too much, Kyra. I have everything under contro-OH SHIT!”

“What!?” Kyra screams, frantically looking around and tightening her hold on Kassandra’s body.

Kassandra laughs, stopping the bike on the sidewalk. Kyra realizes she was only joking around and she lets out a groan. Kassandra leans forward, her laugh becoming silent. Kyra lets out a chuckle and pushes on her back gently.

“Why do you like making a fool out of me so much?” Kyra chirps, moving her visor up for cool air.

“Cause you’re cute when you’re put under pressure,” Kassandra cackles.

Kyra groans, resting her head on Kassandra’s back. She shakes her head, deciding whether or not she should continue her job or kick Kassandra off her bike. She sighs, putting a hand on her shoulder. She rests her chin on her knuckles.

“We need to keep moving,” Kyra says.

Kassandra sighs, “You’re no fun. Always business,”

Even though Kassandra couldn’t see, Kyra smiles, “Perhaps I like being chased after.”

Kassandra turns her head a bit, “Are you flirting with me, Kyra?”

Kyra smirks and leans away from her shoulder. She slowly wraps her arms around Kassandra’s well-sculpted body and brings herself closer to her. She felt Kassandra tense at the movement.

She softly taps on her tummy, “Next building. I’ll tell you the way,”

  
Kassandra turns, pauses, and reaches behind her to put down Kyra’s visor. Kassandra waits for traffic to clear and drives off to their next post. Kyra holds on tight to her, grateful for meeting the _sailor_ , who seems to be changing her life with every passing second they spend together.


	8. Warmth

The activity at Kyra and Kassandra’s next posts was minimal. They took turns looking for more men and women who are part of The Kosmos. Thaletas and the rest would occasionally check in by text. So far, Thaletas and Diane were getting the most action.

Kyra looks through the scope of her sniper while Kassandra sits back against the stair door. She could feel her eyes on her but doesn’t get bothered by it. In fact, she likes being watched by Kassandra.

“So do you usually take new recruits with you on these jobs?” Kassandra asks from behind.

A small smile played on Kyra’s lips as she turns around to look at Kassandra. She had her head against the wall and her eyes glistened in the sunset with a certain tenderness only Kyra would know. And her face hinted a little playfulness. She puts her e-cig into her mouth, breathes in, and blows out smoke.

“Maybe… maybe not…” Kyra trails off, looking out into the city.

The building they were on top of had one of the better views of Brooklyn. It had the lower part of New York Bay, which is probably the only nice view here. New York tends to be more nice looking the more north you get.

“That man we came across earlier,” Kassandra starts, and Kyra frowns to herself, “He was Podarkes.” Kyra turns her head towards her, narrowing her eyes. Kassandra holds her hands up in surrender, “No need for the dirty look,”

Kyra sighs, closing her eyes, “Sorry. Hearing his name just brings so many memories and thoughts into my mind,”

There was a pause from Kassandra, as if she was hesitant to say what she was thinking. Kyra opens her eyes as Kassandra stretches her legs out in front of her. She looks at the ground, tracing patterns into with her finger.

“He has something to do with your  _ mater _ ,” Kassandra says, her voice flat.

Kyra frowns, “How did you know?”

Kassandra shrugs, “Lucky guess.”

Kyra sighs and brings her knees up to her chest, feeling vulnerable and bare. She wraps her arms around her legs and rests her cheek on her knees, facing Kassandra. She gives a sad smile then looks away.

“He had help from The Kosmos.  _ Mater _ was a well-known and respected figure around these parts,” Kyra tells, keeping herself from sobbing. She chuckles to herself, “Whenever people saw me in the streets, they’d always tell me how much of a hero she was to their friends and families.”

“She sounds like a wonderful person,”

Kyra smiles, “She was more than wonderful. She was everything to me.”

Kassandra stares at her for a moment. Kyra intertwines her fingers together, blocking the emotions that dared to hurt her heart. It had been twenty years since she last saw her mater but she could still feel her embrace and presence around her. She sometimes likes to think her mater is watching over her, protecting her, and guiding her through life. That gives Kyra a sense of peace that her mater is okay.

Kyra shivers when a cool breeze makes its way through her body. New York weather during the winter is never easy.

“Hey, come here,” Kassandra says.

Kyra opens her eyes and sees her arms wide open. She lets out a soft chuckle and scoots herself in between Kassandra’s legs. She leans back into her and Kassandra wraps her arms around her waist. Kyra immediately felt the warmth that was coming off of Kassandra. She felt her cheeks turn hot and she puts her hands on top of Kassandra’s, which rest on her stomach.

“I have not lost my  _ mater _ yet, but I know if something were to happen to her I’d feel the same way as you do,” Kassandra comforts, her voice soothing Kyra.

Kyra couldn’t stop the smile from forming onto her lips. Hearing Kassandra tell her this made her feel understood. Her whole life she felt like no one understood the motions of her reality. She often times felt isolated, alone, even though she was constantly surrounded by people who she essentially grew up with. And now Kassandra, this  _ sailor, _ who Kyra just met is the only person who gets her.

Kyra blinks a few times and looks out into the city, “I don’t think I ever really said thank you for joining me and my crew. You’ve given us hope,”

They both sit there in silence, enjoying to be so close to each other. For once Kyra is able to look at the city in a different light. A city once filled with hatred and fear now is a city of new-found hope. It was then Kyra realizes how much vengeance had consumed her.

She sighs and brings her knees up, caressing Kassandra’s hand. She feels Kassandra lean her head down and a soft breath on her neck. She could stay in this warm embrace forever as it reminds her of her mater’s hugs, but she knows somewhere deep inside her it is the growing desire to be with the woman holding her now. Here and in the flesh.

_ Yeah, I could get used to this. _

-

Kyra lets Kassandra drive them back to the safehouse. She had let everyone know that it was getting late and it was time to get back. They were the farthest from the safehouse, so they were for sure getting there last.

Kassandra makes it to the garage and it opens. She slowly rides through the opening, parking where the rest are. Kyra notices someone with a bag over their head near Thaletas. When Kassandra parks, she immediately takes off her helmet and walks up to him. He grins at her, pulling the person with him.

Kyra notices it was a female, “Who is this?”

“You said we’d be needing more recruits yesterday, so…” he reaches down and pulls the bag off the woman’s head.

Kyra looks at the woman and was caught off guard. She oddly looks like Odessa, but like… prettier. Kassandra walks up behind Kyra.

“Daphnae?”

Daphnae’s eyes widen at the sight of Kassandra, “Kassandra! What are you doing? Take these fuckers out and untie me!”

Kyra turns her head as Kassandra walks to Thaletas, “You know her?”

“Untie her,” Kassandra tells Thaletas.

Kyra couldn’t shake off the jealousy inside her. Her cheeks were most definitely turning red. She crossed her arm and pursed her lips, so she wouldn’t say anything embarrassing.

Thaletas unties Daphnae and she quickly gets up to her feet. She manages to turn her body and punch Thaletas in the face, causing him to knock down a few motorcycles. Kassandra grabs her by the waist, lifting her as she flails her limbs.

“Daphnae! Stop! We’re trying to help!” Kassandra begged.

Daphnae lets out a scream and Kassandra puts her on her feet, holding her close to her body. Kyra looks at Layla, who only snickers. Kyra rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Thaletas straightens himself up as he rubs his jaw.

“You put up a good fight for a little thing,” he mocks, cracking his neck and knuckles.

“Oh-ho… You haven’t seen anything yet,” Daphnae challenged, trying to break free from Kassandra’s hold. “Kassandra, let me have him!”

Thaletas laughs, putting his hands on his hips, “Do you even know where you are?”

“In a garage,” she spewed.

“You’re at The Rebellion headquarters, honey. You don’t have anything to fear,” Layla chimed in, chuckling at the end.

Daphnae looks around, everyone in the garage had stopped their jobs to look at the commotion, and Kyra sighs. To think she just had those arms around her just an hour ago keeping her warm. Was she the  _ friend _ Kassandra was speaking of last night? Or the night they had met?

“The Rebellion?” Daphnae breathed out. When she turned to see Kyra, she gasps, “Rebel Leader Kyra! My gods. You’re her!”

Kyra faked a smile, “Yup.”

Kassandra smirks at her. She must’ve sensed the jealous undertone in her voice, which prompted her to give Kyra lingering looks. Kyra almost shivers, but thank goodness for Daphnae to save her the trouble.

“I’m so sorry. It’s a very difficult life around these parts,” she apologizes, lending out a hand.

Kyra reluctantly grabs her hand and gives it a firm shake, “Don’t worry about it.”

“I can’t believe I’m shaking hands with  _ the  _ rebel leader, Kyra!” Daphnae gushed.

Kyra lets out a chuckle, taking her hand back, “Lucky you. Not everyone has the opportunity to do so,”   


“You said you were recruiting me?” Daphnae gasps, her eye wide with eagerness, “I’m in.”

Kassandra laughs, “That was quick,”

“Hush you,” Daphnae scolds, turning her head at her, “It’s not every day you get recruited by someone so awesome,”

“Oh yeah, I know,” Kassandra says, motioning to the red band around her bicep.

“Thaletas will take care of you now,” Kyra says, putting her hand on the back of the shorter woman, “And please, don’t punch him again.”

“Of course,”

Daphnae walks to Thaletas and they walk to the elevators. Kyra watches as the doors close and Kassandra takes a step in front of her. She looks at her, smiling a little.

“Was the rebel leader jealous for a moment there?” Kassandra teases, her voice low and eyes playful.

Kyra scoffs, crossing her arms, “As if.”

“I think you were,” Kassandra squeaks.

“Alright you two, if you need a room, I’m sure there are plenty on the top floor,” Layla jokes, making her way next to them and wrapping her arms around their shoulders.

She gives them a pat and walks off. Kassandra gives a suggestive look and Kyra sighs. The girl has the libido of Zeus himself.

“No,” Kyra rejects, brushing her shoulder on Kassandra’s as she walks away.

“Hey,” her arm gets comfortable around Kyra’s waist, stopping her. Kyra balls her hands as she fought the urge to groan in pleasure, “I didn’t do anything with her.”

Kyra refuses to turn her head, as she knows she would be so close to her lips. She knows she would be tempted to lean in and close the distance between them.

“But you tried to,” Kyra guesses.

Kassandra nods, “Yes. But for once, I’m glad I got turned down, for I wouldn’t have met you that night in my apartment.”

Kyra turns her head and looks into longing eyes. If she weren’t so stubborn, Kyra would’ve kissed Kassandra right then and there. But teasing the sailor was much more fun. So, Kyra smiles and kisses her under her jaw, feeling her tense there.

“You’re free to go,  _ sailor _ ,” she whispers hotly into her ear.

Kassandra’s grip on her hip tightens but doesn’t hurt her. It doesn’t show possessiveness, but restraint. Kyra, feeling satisfied with herself, walks off to join Thaletas and Daphnae. She adds a little more sway in her hips, as she knows Kassandra is watching her every step.

Kyra buzzes for the elevator and waits with her hands in front of her clamped together. She waits and when the doors open she steps in. She pushes the button for the training ground and looks at Kassandra, who was already waving. Kyra smiles and waves back as the doors close.

When they do close, Kyra lets out a groan and leans back against the wall. She closes her eyes, trying to stop her body from buzzing. Admittedly, it takes  _ a lot _ out her to resist Kassandra and her advances. Take that and that she also shares a lot of the same struggles and passions. And is also able to understand her.

_ Fuck. _

Kyra lets out a long sigh and leans her head down.

This is going to be a long rebellion.


	9. Fight Night

Over the course of the week, Kassandra had integrated herself into the rebellion and worked hours on end. She has recruited many people while working with Kyra on their stakeouts. Which, in her opinion, is the best part of work. To work with the girl as she has her in her arms. Best. Fucking. Job. Ever.

Some days she would work with the other captains to help plan when to strike The Kosmos. Some say soon, some say to wait it out more until we get more information about their whereabouts. Kassandra agreed to wait it out.

If she wanted to, she would work with Thaletas with the recruits. To say she’s fond with him is generous. She is only doing her job. They sometimes would bicker about what to do next with the recruits, he would jeopardize her plans and she would embarrass him in front of the recruits. Layla noticed this and warned Kassandra about Thaletas telling Kyra, but she continues anyway.

When she worked late, Barnabas would call her and ask what she was doing. Business is all she would say. She hasn’t spent too much time with him since fixing her car, but has promised some time together during the weekend.

It was Friday night, and Kassandra had gotten a text message from Kyra about leaving with her for fight night. So she waits for her in the garage in the safehouse, twirling her car keys with her finger. It was quiet and everyone has either gone upstairs for dinner or outside watching for Kosmos.

Kassandra blows out a breath out of boredom and hears the elevator doors open. She turns around and sees Kyra in all black, just like the night they met. It was a simple outfit, but  _ damn  _ did it make her look sexy.

Kyra walks out, smiling at her, “I see you waited,”

Kassandra lets out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of her neck, “Was I supposed to go somewhere instead?”

Kyra chuckles, “No.”

“So what are we doing?”

“Fight night,”

Kassandra laughs again, “Let me rephrase. What am  _ I _ doing?”

Kyra nods, “You’ll be my bodyguard.”

Kassandra raises her brows and looks down at her, “I can guard your body…”

Kyra scoffs and pushes her shoulder gently, “Quit it. This is a serious night,”

Kassandra pretends to be shot in the heart, grimacing and leaning back against her car. Kyra rolls her eyes, grinning like an idiot and giggling like a little kid.

“Ouch. My… heart…” Kassandra breathes, clutching at her chest.

“You still haven’t even asked me out on a date yet,” Kyra laughs, shaking her head.

Kassandra stops the act and gets serious. She gives a look of realization. Well crap, she ain’t wrong. Kassandra steps off her car towards Kyra, about to ask her out on a date when Kyra scoffs and walks pass her.

“We’re going to be late. C’mon, I’ll drive you,”

Kassandra turns, “You sure you don’t want me driving? I  _ am _ your bodyguard afterall,”

Kyra unlocks one of the Silverados and opens the driver’s seat door, “You don’t know where you’re going,”

She shuts the door and turns on the truck. Kassandra takes a moment to gather herself and runs to the passenger side. She gets in, immediately welcomed by a warm smile by Kyra. She smirks as she puts on her seatbelt.

“You’re not carrying any weapons, right?” Kyra asks, putting the truck in drive.

Kassandra checks her pockets, “Nope.”

Kyra drives out of the garage. This must be the first time Kassandra has seen Kyra drive anything since she met her. It’s quite attractive, really. To be driven by someone to wherever they please. And if Kassandra was being honest with herself, she’s always been the one driving her ladies whether she liked where she was going or not.

Kassandra watches the road, wondering to herself if Kyra has ever been with women before. She did seem quite interested, in fact, she  _ said _ she is interested. If she hasn’t, oh baby… She’s in for a treat.

“What are you smiling about?” Kyra asks, taking Kassandra out of her thought.

Kassandra frowns, not knowing she was smiling.  _ Gods, she must think I’m some horndog or something. But can you blame me? She’s fucking hot. _

“Nothing,” Kassandra mumbled, glancing at her.

“Mm… Now I’m curious,” Kyra beams, keeping her eyes on the road.

Kassandra scoffs, “I don’t think you’d want to know, and even if you do, I don’t think you’re  _ ready  _ to hear it,”

Kyra shrugs, “Try me.”

Kassandra smirks as a thought came up to mind, “Go on a date with me and you’ll find out then,”

Kyra laughs. Her laugh is like a beautiful symphony to Kassandra’s ears and it brings her so much joy hearing it. They always seem genuine to her, unlike with other women. Other women only laughed to be cute now that she thinks about it.

“Alright,  _ sailor _ . You got yourself a date,” Kyra grins, looking at Kassandra.

Kassandra pretends to look at a watch on her wrist, “How does later on tonight after fight night sound, milady?”

Kyra giggles, “Sounds perfect to me.”

After a long ride, they finally come to a stop at a fish market in Chinatown. Kassandra follows Kyra inside, confused. Kyra looks at the lady at the counter and nods. She nods back and they both walk to the back. The smell… It reminded Kassandra of when she was in the Navy.

Fishy and musty.

She follows Kyra downstairs, music on full blast and dark as hell. When they get the bottom of the stairs, two men with M4’s check them for weapons. The man checking Kyra grabs a knife from her boot, then puts it back. He gives her a nod and she walks into the loud crowd.

The whole basement was full of random people, probably people who are  _ very  _ wealthy, and lit by one light bulb. Kassandra examines the area, in the middle was an octagon with two fighters inside it, Thaletas stands on one side, thinking to himself. Around the octagon were men and women drinking and eating popcorn, some even fighting themselves. Kassandra flinches when a man punches a woman.

_ What the fuck… _

Kassandra bumps into Kyra. Kyra clears her throat, turning her head to look at her. Kassandra straightens herself out and looks in front of her. It was the woman and her bodyguards from the shipyard. Kassandra frowns at the woman and crosses her arms, flexing a little.

The woman smirks, “Got yourself a bodyguard, Kyra?”

“She’s puny,” one of the guards provokes and the other lets out a laugh.

Kassandra snickers, “I’ve fought men bigger than you both,”

“Ah! She speaks!” the woman laughs.

Kassandra gives them a dirty look, narrowing her eyes at them. She clenches her jaw.  _ I want to punch that smug look off their faces. _

Kyra leans back, bumping in Kassandra, trying to tell her to lay off a little. It was hard to, but for Kyra, she will. Kassandra sighs, looking away.

“$15,000,” Kyra says, holding up an envelope.

Kassandra watches as she gives the envelope to the man next to them. The woman nods in approval.

“$30,000,”

Kyra scoffs, “Must be really confident in your fighter tonight,”

“I don’t think you have enough for your own,”

The woman gives the envelope and the man walks away to the octagon. Kassandra blinks a few times. Damn, they go all out on the bets. In the Navy, there were fights all the time but no one was ever willing to bet more than $500. Kyra must be getting most of her revenue from these fights.

“Good luck, Kyra,” the woman says, holding out her hand.

“Same to you,”

They shake hands. Kyra turns and walks away, looking a little panicked. Kassandra follows close behind.

“That was Roxana, by the way,”

“You’re worried,”

Kyra stops and turns around, “Can you blame me?”

“Kyra!”

Kassandra and Kyra look to where they hear Thaletas. He was waving from the octagon. Kyra quickly makes her way to him, looking to where Roxana is walking, which is on the other side of the octagon. Kassandra looks at the fighters inside.

It was a mismatch.

Kassandra looks at Thaletas and Kyra, who were talking about the bet and the fight.

“The bet is twice as much as our’s Thaletas. I swear to the gods, you better have gotten the best fighter off the streets,” Kyra dares.

“I tried, Kyra. How am I supposed to know they’re going to be betting that much? For all we know, their fighter could be just some pizza boy,”

Wrong.

Roxana’s fighter definitely looks like he can hold himself in a fight. He has scars on his eyebrows and a cut on his lip. This guy has seen some fights, and not just  _ caged _ underground fighting.

Kassandra grabs Kyra by her shoulder. She turns.

“Let me in,” Kassandra says, not even thinking about it.

Kyra frowns, “What? No, I’m not letting you fight,”

“You wanna lose $15,000 and that poor man’s life tonight?” Kassandra asks, pointing at the scrawny man inside the octagon.

Kyra shakes her head, “It’s not my decision.”

Kassandra looks at Thaletas, “Let me fight,”

He scoffs, “No. You’d lose,”

Kassandra growls, pushing Kyra aside and taking a step towards him. She was inches away from Thaletas, their faces so close to each other she could almost smell the fear off of him. She gives him the death stare, clenching her jaw.

“For someone who’s second in command, you’re really fucking stupid and arrogant to think someone like me will lose in a fight with doughboy over there,”

Thaletas looks inside the octagon, thinking about his decision. Kassandra feels Kyra tug at her hand, begging her not to go inside. He looks back at her, pursing his lips. She stands her ground. They will not lose tonight.

Thaletas grunts, “Go.”

Kassandra steps back and takes off her jacket. She turns and gives it to Kyra, who looked mortified by his final decision. Kassandra gives her a reassuring smile.

“I’ll be fine. I promise,”

Kyra calls out to her as she climbs on the octagon. She pokes the man, telling him that he’s free to go. He had tears in his eyes as he runs out. Kassandra makes her way inside, cracking her fingers and rolling her shoulders back.

_ Alright, Kassandra. You may the most stupid person right now for doing this but this also isn’t your first time fighting. _

She faces her opponent, who gives her a mocking smile. She gets herself ready, throwing her arms down to stretch them.

_ Just fuck him up, Kassandra. Just like how you always do in combat. _

The bell rings and the man launches himself at her. Kassandra moves out of the way, not before throwing a punch to his ribcage. She walks backward, the crowd cheering. The lighting was horrible, but she could see Kyra watching attentively.

The man growls and throws his head back at Kassandra. She gasps he throws a punch at her. She blocks it and he throws another punch with his other fist. This man has to be drugged.

She grunts as he pulls her off her feet and pins her down to the floor. The crowd goes crazy as he throws punches left and right, and all Kassandra can do is protect her face. She hears Kyra cry out to her, hitting the cage. Kassandra grabs onto the man’s neck, gripping it tightly, and he does the same.

It was a move she learned once in a fight, sometimes you have to open yourself to  _ make _ an opening.

Kassandra took it and punches the man to his jaw. He doesn’t get off but loosens his hold on her neck, so she takes the hand holding his neck and punches him in the neck. He chokes, grabbing onto his neck and falls back.

Kassandra rolls back to her feet and takes a moment to catch her breath. The crowd around her was hitting the cage and throwing their beers inside the cage. She looks around and sees a bottle in one of the corners of the octagon. She quickly moves to it and grabs it.

The man runs up to her, catching her off guard, but she throws the bottle to his head, glass shattering. Her back hits on the cage as he falls. The crowd touches her, causing her to lurch back and trip over the man’s body. She groans when she feels glass puncture through her skin.

The man growls as he punches Kassandra across her face. She puts a hand on her cheek, moving back. She looks up and sees the man on his feet. Eyes blazing, blood running from his head to his chest.

“Come on! You should’ve been down already!” Kassandra shouts.

The man grabs onto her throat and picks her up. She chokes as he tightens his grip, bringing her close to his bloody face. She puts her hands on his wrist for leverage. She hasn’t done this move in awhile.

“I will end you,” he says, his voice sounding demonic.

Kassandra grunts as she punches him in his throat again, this time  _ harder _ . He lets go and took a few steps back. Kassandra runs at him, pushes herself off her and kicks him under his chin. She backflips onto her feet and he falls down. Not wanting him to get back up, she quickly puts her knee to his neck, grabbing onto his arm and getting ready to break it.

He snarls as he tries to fight her off, but she bends his arm back, hearing and feeling his bone crack. He screams in pain and she feels his arm dislocate. To end the fight, she lets go of his arm, gets up, and kicks his head down when he tries to get back up.

He doesn’t get back up.

The crowd cheers loudly, grabbing and punching each other. Kassandra breathes heavily as she walks backward to where she came from. She looks at Roxana and her guards, who were gaping at her. She chuckles, holding onto her stomach. Her back hits the cage and she bends over, her hand on her knee.

“Yeah…” she spits blood onto the floor, “I did that.”

Kyra runs up to her, falling to her knees so she could look at her. She smiles at her, her breath starting to settle. Kyra puts her hands on either side of her cheeks, crying and smiling at the same time.

“You did it,” she breathed out.

“I did it for you,” Kassandra coughs. She pulls her close, resting her forehead on Kyra’s. She takes few breaths before speaking, “So about that date,”

Kyra chuckles, closing her eyes, “Yeah. Let’s get you cleaned up first and then we can go on our date,”

Kassandra groans as Kyra stands up. She stands and hooks her arm around Kyra’s shoulders. Kyra helps her out of the octagon. When they were on the ground, Thaletas gives Kyra two envelopes, smiling at Kassandra.

“I guess I misjudged you,” he says.

Kassandra nods and pats his shoulder, “You’re not stupid, either.”

Kyra and Thaletas help Kassandra out of the basement and to Kyra’s truck. She groans as she lies in the backseat. Kyra makes her way to the driver’s seat and speeds off. Kassandra sits up in the middle, but gets dizzy. She groans and leans her head back, holding onto her side. She closes her eyes the whole way back to the safehouse.

$45,000, winning a fight, and having a date with the most beautiful girl in the world?

Yup, this is the life.


	10. First Sorta Date

Kassandra lets out a painful groan as Kyra tends to her wounds. The man somehow scratched Kassandra pretty deep in her ribcage, and she suffers a lot of cuts from the glass she threw at the man. Kyra had settled Kassandra in one of the rooms in the safehouse on the top floor.

Some of her rebels live in the safehouse, so sometimes they would have to sacrifice their rooms for people who are hurt and in need of medical attention. Which Kyra was glad all of them were willing to do for a fellow rebel.

Kyra had given Kassandra some pain medicine once she was done patching her up. She cleans the room, humming to herself. They can’t go on a date when she’s drugged up. Kyra sits on the chair next to the bed where Kassandra lies and she puts her hands in her lap.

Kassandra was half asleep--and half naked--but she still looks fine as hell with all the bandages and bruises on her face and body. She gives Kyra smile and Kyra gives one back. The drugs are definitely getting to her now, as she starts laughing for nothing.

“Why is everything spinning?” she giggles, turning her head up to the ceiling.

Kyra chokes out a laugh, covering her mouth, “It’s the pain meds, Kassandra. You’re going to fall asleep soon,”

“Woah,” Kassandra says, holding up her hand and frowning. Kyra keeps herself from laughing, taking a deep breath, “Pain meds? This don’t feel like them regular pain meds,”

“It’s in liquid form so the side effects are immediate and different than those in pills,” Kyra explains, grabbing her hand and putting it back down on the bed.

Kassandra blinks and looks at Kyra, “How the fuck did I get in here?”

Kyra laughs, “I carried you here,”

“Daaammmnnnn… you’re strong…” Kassandra slurs, her eyes getting droopy. She furrows her brows and points to her head, “Strong and smart,” she points to the bandage at her ribcage.

“Get some sleep,”

“Hey, is someone behind you?”

Kyra frowns and looks behind her. She bit onto her lip, trying not to laugh.

“Ohhhhhh shiiiii, that’s a mirror,” Kassandra cackles.

Kyra facepalms as Kassandra laughs at herself. Kyra lets out a chuckle, asking herself if she gave too much of the pain meds as no one has reacted this way before. Or maybe they just weren’t this fun drugged up.

The laughter died down. Kyra looks up to see if Kassandra fell asleep, but she was looking at the ceiling smiling to herself. Kyra was about to tell her to get some sleep when she takes in a deep breath, getting ready to speak.

Kassandra closes her eyes, “Kyra?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re pretty fucking awesome, you know that right?” Kassandra compliments.

Kyra blushes shamelessly. Kassandra looks at her with tender in her eyes and gives a weak smile. Even when she’s drugged she’s still trying to flirt with her.

“Thank you,” Kyra simply says, putting her hand on Kassandra’s shoulder.

She moves a strand of hair behind her ear. Kassandra closes her eyes at the touch and sighs. Kyra smiles to herself and leans back in her chair.

“You know, the night I met you, I can’t seem to get you off my mind,” Kassandra admits with her eyes closed, “I sometimes even dream about you…”

“Kassandra…” Kyra sighs.

“Nah… I think you should know this,” Kassandra says, catching Kyra’s attention, “You had to go through losing your mother, you lived most of your life in a lie and you managed to fight your way back out of it. Now here you are taking leadership of a rebellion against one of the most feared terrorist groups of the century.”

Kyra couldn’t stop the blush creeping on her face. She’s never heard anyone talk about her like this before. Always complimented for her looks, yes, but her struggles, no.

“You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met, and I think that’s why I admire you so much,” Kyra looks at Kassandra, who was already giving her loving looks. She swallows the lump that had formed in her throat and starts fiddling with her fingers, “There’s no one like you, Kyra.”

Kyra stops the smile that dared to form on her lips. She wipes away the tears from her cheeks, which she didn’t know had already escaped from her eyes, and leans forward. She leaves a light kiss at the corner of Kassandra’s lips, hearing her take in a sharp breath. She leans back slowly, looking into Kassandra’s amber eyes; in the low lighting, it looks like they’re swirling.

Her beauty is so breathtaking, it made Kyra feel a little insecure about herself. How is it possible to be this attractive? It’s not even fair.

Kassandra lifts her hand and runs her fingertips on Kyra’s cheek. She shivers, feeling goosebumps on her arms. Kassandra narrows her eyes and smirks.

“Rebel Leader, Kyra,” Kassandra says, looking into her eyes, “Do people really call you that when they meet you? That’s gotta be like…  _ hella _ weird right?”

Kyra chuckles, leaning back away from her, “It’s actually quite rewarding hearing people address me as such,” She stands up, “Now get some rest, I’ll come back in a few hours to check up on you,”

“I can’t when you’re around,” Kassandra smiles.

Kyra smiles back and walks out of the room. To keep herself from worrying too much about Kassandra, Kyra takes care of the money she had won tonight. She goes into the conference room with the other captains and Thaletas to discuss where the money goes.

-

Kyra walks to the room Kassandra was resting in with food in her arms. She figures the girl’s going to be hungry. When is the girl ever not hungry now that Kyra thinks about it. She opens the door and sees Kassandra sitting on the edge of the bed, poking at her bandages.

“You should be lying down,” Kyra says, closing the door behind her.

Kassandra sighs, “What time is it…? Oh! You brought food,”

She sees the food in Kyra’s hands and grins. Kyra laughs softly, sitting on the chair across from her.

“It’s almost eleven and you missed dinner,” she responds, handing Kassandra her the food.

“What is it?”

“Chicken with guacamole and fresh salsa, well it was fresh…” Kyra trails off, playing with her own food, “Thaletas made it. His mother used to make it all the time when we-”

Kassandra was mid-bite when Kyra cut off. It was then Kyra only realized she hasn’t told Kassandra that her and Thaletas used to be together. He was the last  _ real _ relationship she had until she cut off dating all together last year.

“Were you two together once?” Kassandra asks, taking a bite of chicken and rice.

Kyra pokes at the chopped guacamole, “Yeah.”

Kassandra nods, “Mm, explains everything,”

Kyra frowns, “Everything?”

Kassandra sighs, chewing on her food, “We were at each other’s throats for the past week over you. I just think he’s a little jealous…”

Kyra scoffs, “He’s always jealous whenever  _ I  _ bring a new recruit or person over. It’s part of the reason why I broke up with him,”

“But he’s still here?”

“We may be exes but he’s a great friend and comrade. I wouldn’t have been able to weaken The Kosmos without him,”

They eat for a little bit in silence, enjoying each other’s company. Kyra didn’t notice it while she was patching her up but when Kassandra said she had more scars, she  _ has  _ more scars. There was a scar on her left shoulder that seems to her chest, bullet scars on her arm, even one that runs under her ribcage. Kyra eats a piece of chicken. Did she mention that toned six-pack? That and her scars are pretty… Wow.

“Enjoying the view?” Kassandra asks, startling Kyra a little.

She was giving her a playful smile and flexing her muscles. Kyra rolls her eyes and finishes her dinner, then places it on the ground.

“Must you always be flirting with me, sailor?” Kyra complains all the while smiles at her.

“I can’t help myself with a person like you,” Kassandra says, her voice dropping.

Kyra purses her lips, stopping herself from biting her lip, “Like  _ me? _ ”

“You know,”

Kyra loses her smile. Kassandra looks at her while she chews on her food. Wait… what? Was she not drugged?

“You think I wouldn’t remember?” Kassandra asks, and Kyra shakes her head, “When I said I wanted you to know, I  _ wanted _ you to know,”

“You were drugged,” Kyra blurts out, feeling her cheeks heat up.

“I didn’t say it because I was drugged or… because I felt like I needed to thank you for taking care of me,” Kassandra asserts, her voice firm. “I meant what I said.”

Kyra looks down at her hands awkwardly, feeling her heart race. What is this feeling in Kyra's chest? She never felt nervous or flustered by someone before. This unknown feeling in her chest alarms her, it almost terrifies her.

“You said you wanted to know what I was thinking earlier in the car,” Kassandra sighs, putting her bowl next to her. Kyra looks at her, giving her full attention, “I was thinking if you were ever with a woman,”

Kyra shakes her head, “Not really. I mean, I tried hooking up with one but nothing happened,”

“Oh,” Kassandra smirks, which causes Kyra to rub her arm to stop the goosebumps from forming, “So if things go well, I will be your first?”

Kyra laughs nervously, “I mean, I’ve done it before… Just not with a woman,”

“I can totally change that right now,”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“We haven’t even gone on a date!” Kyra laughs, trying her very best avoiding Kassandra’s advancements.

“So what do you call this?” Kassandra smiles.

“Dinner.” Kyra simply answers.

“I recall you agreeing to a date in the car earlier and this is the closest thing we can get to a date,” Kassandra challenges, leaning forward and putting her hands on either side of the chair.

Kyra raises her brows at the position. Kassandra had her trapped in her arms, her hands so close to her thighs. She swallows the lump that had formed in her throat and slowly looks into Kassandra’s eyes. They were dark with desire.

“And I recall your lips  _ so _ close to mine before I knocked out…” Kassandra whispers.

Kyra’s head starts to spin when Kassandra starts to look down her body and caress the sides of her thighs. Her heart beats a thousand beats per minute when she feels Kassandra pull her closer to the bed. She was frozen, she didn’t know what to do, what to say. Is this really going to happen  _ tonight? _

“All the things I wanna do to you right now, Kyra,” Kassandra growls and causes wetness to seep out of Kyra. She bites her lip from moaning, “Tell me you don’t feel this.”

Kassandra leans in and places a kiss under Kyra’s jaw.

_ Why did it feel so good? _

She runs the tip of her tongue down her neck and places another kiss, this time where her pulse lives.

_ And why did it feel so right? _

“We don’t have to do this now, I just can’t help myself anymore,” Kassandra breathes out, leaning back to look at Kyra in the eyes. “But if we do, my safe word is pineapple juice,”

Kyra chuckles and wraps her arms around Kassandra’s neck. Her eyes widen when Kyra sets herself on her lap. Kyra puts her hand on her shoulder, looking and tracing the scar there.

“You’re right, we don’t have to do this now,” Kyra says seductively, “But we can do this.”

She leans in and kisses her. Kassandra was hesitant for a moment, but she surrenders to the kiss Kyra gives and puts her hands on her back, pulling her close. It was sweet at first, like new lovers kissing for the first time, but it progressively gets more feverish and passionate. Needy and desperate. Kyra couldn’t help but enjoy the feelings Kassandra was providing.

Her hands roamed Kyra’s body knowingly, starting from her back all the way down to her hips where they linger a little longer, then to her thighs. Kyra sighs, flicking her tongue onto her lips, asking for entrance. Kassandra gladly grants it and Kyra attacks her tongue with hers.

Kyra runs her hands down the  _ sailor’s _ body, feeling every inch of it, all aspects of it. Hard and firm, but soft to the touch. Her skin smooth and muscles flexing at every movement she makes. All Kyra thinks about is her body writhing under her as she takes and gives the pleasure they both know they need.

This makes Kyra give in and push her down onto the bed. She hears Kassandra gasp as she sits up on her, moving her hands down just under her navel. She pushes down and Kassandra lets out a low groan. She smiles at the reaction and moves up, putting one hand next to her head for balance and the other one pulling at her sports bra.

“You said your safe word is pineapple juice?” Kyra beamed.

Kassandra laughs, “Yeah. What’s your safe word?”

“Don’t need one,  _ sailor _ ,”

Kyra sits up to take off her shirt. She moves back down to kiss Kassandra, grinding against her slowly. She feels Kassandra smile against her lips and she puts her hands on her hips, squeezing there.

“Tonight, Kassandra, you’re mine,” Kyra proclaims against her lips.

“Of course. I’m all yours.” Kassandra responds.

_ All mine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just joined but follow me on tumblr y'all @itscaptainkid lol.
> 
> there's nothing on there except for a test post and honestly idk what i'm going to do with the page lmfao. it'll probably be random stuff about video games and dc/marvel. mostly dc/marvel stuff but i'll plug in some game related posts here and there.


	11. For You

Kassandra holds Kyra in her arms, their naked bodies pressed against each other. Kyra rests her head on Kassandra’s chest, their legs tangled together. She made sure she lays on Kassandra’s good side, which Kassandra very much appreciated.

Kassandra traces shapes on Kyra’s shoulder, thinking about the entire night. She feels like they could’ve done more, but the pain under her chest had bothered her to the point where she could no longer hide it from Kyra. She quietly laughs to herself and pinches the bridge of her nose with her open hand. How did it not surprise her the rebel leader was keen on being top?

“Mmm… stop… moving so much…” Kyra murmurs, shifting closer to Kassandra.

“Well, good morning to you too,” Kassandra smiles and squeezes her shoulder.

Kyra chuckles, the sound warming Kassandra’s heart. She touches the bandage next to her, checking on it, then places her hand on her stomach. Kassandra looks down at it as well.

“I need to change this,” Kyra sighs, getting up.

Kassandra groans as she sits on top of her, reaching over to the bedside table for the bandages and rubbing alcohol. Kassandra basks in the naked, hourglass figure in front of her. She smiles and puts her hands on Kyra’s hips, which in her opinion were the best part of it.

“So what did you think of last night?” Kassandra asks, curious.

Kyra removes the old bandage and Kassandra feels the cool air on her wound, “You’re not one to beat around the bush, are you,  _ sailor?” _

Kyra smiles at her with hooded eyes. The sunlight made her brown eyes glisten and skin glow. Kassandra grips onto her hips when she feels the stinging of alcohol on her wound. She curses under her breath and looks down at herself, watching Kyra do her work.

“I mean… I don’t regret doing it,” Kyra mentions lowly.

“But?”

Kyra places a bandage over her wound, crumbling the paper in her hand and reaching down for Kassandra’s face. She winces when Kyra touches her brow.

“I prefer being at home,” Kyra smiles.

Kassandra laughs alongside with her, “You could’ve said no,”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Kyra leans down and kisses Kassandra, moaning into it. Kassandra smiles against her lips and puts her hand on her cheek, making Kyra hold her wrist. She pulls away and gets off the bed. Kassandra puts her hand under her head as she watches Kyra throw away the trash and get her clothes off the floor.

“What does this make us then?” Kassandra asks, biting her lip when Kyra bends down to put on her underwear.

Kyra sighs, “Really good friends?”

Kassandra scoffs, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed. She reaches down for her own underwear and puts it on, along with the rest of her clothes. When Kyra was done dressing up, she turns around to see Kassandra. She winces when she puts on her shirt and puts a hand over her bandage.

“I don’t know if I should be angry that you’re standing or be glad that you can,” Kyra says softly.

Kassandra doesn’t miss the look of sadness in her eyes. It was quickly masked over with a look of concern when she fully looks at her in the eyes. She gives a reassuring smile.

“I promised Barnabas I’d be with him over the weekend. He’s got some work at the shop,” Kassandra mentions. She looks over at the bedside table and sees the pain medicine, “You don’t happen to have more pain meds? And not those things,”

Kyra chuckles awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck, “Honestly? No, we don’t.”

Kassandra frowns, “What?”

“One of the members was an addict, and he almost killed everyone once. So we had to make what I gave you,” Kyra explains.

“I… okay then.” Kassandra chuckles, sitting down on the chair to put on her shoes, “That’s alright. I’ve been through worse. A scratch doesn’t bother me much,”

“I’m sorry…” Kyra mumbles, looking down at her feet as she taps the floor with her heels.

“Don’t,” Kassandra interjects, standing up and taking a step towards her. She lifts Kyra’s chin up, making her look at her. “You have nothing to be sorry about. I did this to myself-”

“Because of me.”

Kassandra places a light kiss on her lips, leaving a sweet aftertaste. Kyra seemed to relax a little and gives a weak, half-hearted smile. Kassandra doesn’t miss the twinkle in her eyes. She sighs and cups her cheeks, giving her another light kiss.

“I do this for you but I would never blame you for whatever happens to me,” Kassandra says sweetly, rubbing her thumbs against her cheeks.

Funny how they were speaking to each other as if they’ve been together for a long time already. It’s only been a week and Kassandra already feels like she’s known this woman for eternity. She smiles and takes a step back, giving Kyra room (and time) to think things over.

“I’ll give you some time to think about us. It’s only been a week so I understand if you’re feeling a little bit of doubt,” Kassandra turns to grab her jacket and she puts it on. She walks to the door, but before leaving she turns, “You don’t mind me having the weekend off though, right?”

Kyra chuckles, “Go ahead, you need to rest your body and it needs time to heal.”

Kassandra clicks her teeth and points her fingers at her, “Kassandra, out.”

  
“See you later, _sailor_ ,” Was all Kassandra heard before the door closes behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! short little update, i just thought i needed to update this story. just want to let you guys know that if you haven't seen yet, this story is going to be a 3 part series. idk why i want it that way but i've got so much room for where this could all go and i wanna write it all out lol. hope you guys had a good holidays and a new year and i'll catch y'all on the next one!:)
> 
> oh yeah! and if you haven't already, check out (and possibly follow cause i'm desperate for it lol) my tumblr @itscaptainkid.


End file.
